Unpredicted
by Midori Iruka
Summary: Shion asks for Nezumi to stay the night only to have unpredicted results shortly after. Boy/Boy, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

Shion looked at the No. 6 and what was left of the walls. Both got what they wanted after blowing up the correctional facility. No. 6 was destroyed in a way but none of the people he cared about where hurt and the walls that separated the West District and No. 6 were gone. He didn't know what happened before he heard Safu singing, as if she was saying good-bye.

Nezumi gave his smile and turned around to leave. Shion felt like his heart was breaking and he called out Nezumi's name. Nezumi walked up to him and then kissed Shion on the lips. Shion gathered up his courage and then asked.

"Nezumi can you stay for one more night, just the two of us?" Shion asked and Nezumi was shocked at his bluntness. He smiled and then grabbed Shion's hand.

"One night will not hurt." They made their way over to their home in the West District, even though his mom might be looking for him, he didn't care at the moment. All that mattered to him at this moment was Nezumi.

**Warning! Skip if you do not like Boy/Boy action!**

Shion and Nezumi walked in silence, Shion wondering if he could convince Nezumi to stay but a part of him told that Nezumi needed to go off on his own for a while. How long was a while, he didn't know. Nezumi seemed to sense something was bothering Shion so he held out his hand for SHion to hang onto. Shion noticed this gesture and smiled. They made it their small home and Nezumi smiled at Shion, and then traced the red snake around his neck. He then kissed Shion again on the mouth and held him close. Nezumi then traced the red mark along his back making Shion shiver.

"You better not regret this, Shion." Nezumi said, as he smelled Shion's hair, smelling like the shampoo he uses. Shion then takes off his bloody shirt and but then covers the red line the covers part his body. "There is no need to cover your marks; I told you I find them sexy." Nezumi then licks Shion's neck tracing the mark lower. Nezumi smiled and lead Shion to the bed, laying him down. Nezumi then took his own shirt off and stared at Shion.

"Nezumi." Shion wrapped his arms around him and pulled Nezumi close. Their skin touching each other and Nezumi trace his mark as Shion grips on to him. Nezumi started to lick down, tracing the red snake as it traveled down his body. Once Nezumi got to Shion's member, he gave it an experimental touch to see how Shion would react.

Shion jerked and gasped and this urged Nezumi on, taking hold and stroking. Nezumi smirked at Shion writhed under him, moaning. Nezumi then licked his way back up as Shion moaned at loss.

"Shion, this will hurt you for a bit." Nezumi said wetting his fingers. He inserted on finger into Shion's hole and Shion cried out, clutching Nezumi's shoulders. "It's okay, just relax and it will start feeling good. Shion slowly let his muscles loosen and Nezumi started to move his finger. It wasn't long before he got three fingers in and Nezumi kissed his tears out of his eyes. He then positioned himself in front of Shion's entrance and slowly pushed in. "Are you okay?" Shion slowly nodded.

"Nezumi!" Shion cried and clawed at Nezumi's back, and panted while Nezumi waited for Shion to adjust. Soon, Nezumi started to move and although it was painful for Shion at first, it started to become more enjoyable. "I feel…good." Shion said while panting.

"Me too, Shion" Nezumi groaned and then moved his hand to Shion's member to start pumping it in time with his trusts.

"Something is coming out." Shion managed to say and Nezumi moved fast making Shion gasp. Nezumi kissed Shion, slipping in his tongue. He was close but he wanted Shion to come first and it wasn't very long after that they both came. Nezumi pulled out and Shion moaned, then snuggled into Nezumi's chest. Nezumi kissed the top of his head and they both fell asleep.

**You may start Reading if skipped.**

Nezumi woke up early and cleaned Shion up. He then put some pants on Shion since he didn't have anything else on. He then changed into a fresh set of clothes and looked at the scarf that was in his hands. He then draped it over Shion's body, deciding that he should hang onto it. He bent over and kissed Shion lighly on the lips.

"I will be back." He whispered.

Shion woke up and noticed that Nezumi was gone but he noticed Hamlet sleeping on him. Shion picked him up and finished changing. He wrapped Nezumi's scarf around his neck, smelling the scarf. He packed a few books in a bag and then he headed to what was No. 6 to see his mom. On the way, Shion saw the brown dog and what it was carrying. Shion's jacket that he had wrapped the baby in hopes to save its life. The dog set the bundle down and Shion opened it to see the baby he saved on the 'Man Hunt.' There was a note attached and Shion picked the baby up reading the note.

'I named him Shion. Inukashi,' was the entire note.

"Well, I guess this makes Inukashi your godparent?" He asked the baby just giggled.

When he got to his mom's bakery, he walked in and said that he was home. His mom came rushing down the stairs and looked over her son. She smiled and hugged him tight as if she might lose him again.

"Welcome home, Shion. Who is this baby?" She looked at her son.

"Ah, well I saved him and I decided to take care of him." Shion said with a smile. "He is named Shion by one of my friends."

"Well, let's get you both settled back in." His mom replied. "I want to know what happened as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Out**

It had been a month since Nezumi left and Shion moved back in with his mom. Shion the baby, or as Shion called him, Chibi Shion1, grew in a carefree world and loved his grandma's bake goods. Shion helped whenever he could, although his mind was always elsewhere, thinking about Nezumi.

"Shion, are the bagels done yet?" Karen asked him, holding a bowl of some mix. Shion looked in the oven and noticed they were starting to get crispy.

"Yeah, give me a minute." He said and he took a potholder, opening the stove. He took the bagels out and then smelled them. He then felt nauseas and put the rack down, running to the bathroom.

"Shion? Are you okay?" Karen asked, "This is the fifth time this week. I think you should see a doctor or somebody."

"I don't want to see doctors, not what they did to Safu." He moaned as his mom offered him a glass of water to clean out his mouth.

"Well, how bout we go see someone not with the No. 6 city officials?" Karen sighed.

"Not today. The new committee wants my input on how to make the West Block better." Shion sighed and got up. Ever since the walls were destroyed, they made a committee that had a representative from each of the four Blocks. Since Shion is one of the few people that lived in the West Block that cared enough, the other committee members asked him to join. "We are going to talk about building some clinics in the West Block."

"Well, I will make an the appointment for you so make sure you are free tomorrow. It will be a more local doctor." Karen sighed and went back to baking. Shion rinsed his mouth out and headed for his room.

Since it was still early in the morning, Chibi Shion was still sleeping with Hamlet. The brown dog, which he decided to call the dog Hana2, was sleeping near Chibi Shion's bed. When Shion walked over, tucking him in.

"Sleep a bit longer and I will play with you when I get back." He said and then to the two animals, "Watch him, okay?"

Hana yawned and Hamlet blinked at him a few times before dozing off again. Shion changed since his other clothes were full of flour. He grabbed the super fiber cloth that Nezumi left him, wrapping it around his neck. He then breathed in the fading sent and then headed out the door after saying bye to Karen.

Shion headed to the committee building, which was towards the center of the city. People often stared at him due to his white hair and red eyes, along with the red snake. He forgot how many kids cried at first when they saw him. Over the month, however, they became used to him.

He made it to the committee building and the meeting started shortly after. The South and East Blocks were donating fresh food to the residents of the West Block, once they found the truth out from Shion and the living conditions. The North Block remained untouched but they opened it up to the public instead of needing permission to enter.

During the meeting, the committee discussed on how to improve the West Block, since the location was the one that needed help the most. Shion brought in the old map that Nezumi had and suggested on rebuilding the small town. They could start with clinics, schools and public places. They talked about InuKashi hotel and they wanted to improvements to help the people that did not have homes yet.

"Shion, have you given thought about we asked at the last meeting?" The representative from the South Block asked.

"You mean me moving to the West Block since I represent the West Block?" Shion asked and there was a nod. "I do not mind but I want the space I will live in to be remodeled since it doesn't suit big groups of people."

"We will do what we can, what do you have in mind?" The North representative asked. Shion then laid out a piece of paper. "That will take a couple of months but I believe you will be able to live in it the following year for sure."

"That is fine, well if you excuse me, I have to see a friend." Shion then got up and left since the meeting was over. Shion took his time walking to InuKashi's hotel, which he did noticed was looking better after the walls were destroyed and using the money Nezumi gave InuKashi for information on the Correctional Facility. There were more beds and blankets along with food that InuKashi would serve the guests. InuKashi even got some newer clothes, although they looked liked the old one, but less tattered.

"Hey Shion! Did you come to wash the dogs?" InuKashi yelled from an upper story window when Shion came into view.

"Yep!" Shion smiled and InuKashi came down with the buckets to wash the dogs. Shion then got to work and was happy since he enjoyed washing the dogs. His mom thought he should get a better job but he was content where he was. "Hey InuKashi, the committee wants to make some improvements to the hotel. Is that okay?"

"As long as I am not paying for it, I am fine. By the way, how is Shion doing?" InuKashi asked.

"He is doing wonderful. My mom took him to get a check-up with him and the doctor was amazed that he came from the West Block. " Shion said as he scrubbed the dogs.

"Of course, I helped protect him." InuKashi grinned and then asked, "What do you want for lunch?"

"I want some chicken, pickles, ice cream, beef gravy together and a cherry pie." Shion said and InuKashi gagged.

"I say this, ever since Nezumi left, your taste buds went on the fritz." She muttered walking away. Shion pouted but went back to work on washing the dogs.

After eating and finishing up washing the dogs, Shion decided to head home since it was getting late. Shion looked at the stars that were coming out, as it got darker. He wondered if Nezumi saw those same stars but then he shakes his head.

"I'm back." He called as he entered the bakery. His mom was feeding Chibi Shion some baby milk. He was very neat for a baby since he saw other babies make a mess when it comes to eating or drinking.

"You have a doctor's appointment at nine o' clock tomorrow. I expect you to be there since you are sixteen." She said as she burped Chibi Shion. "Also, the adoption place called and you can sign the paperwork for Shion." Shion nods heading to his room to get clothes to shower. Shion hoped it was nothing serious since he didn't want to die again before seeing Nezumi.

He put Chibi Shion into his bed and tucked him in. He decided that he should bring him to visit InuKashi because it has been a while. Shion then changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He set his alarm for seven in the morning, unless Chibi Shion woke him up earlier. Shion then went to bed, hugging the super fiber cloth to his body since he felt like Nezumi should here with him.

"Ah…da!" Shion opened his eyes to see another pair of eyes looking at him from his bed. "Da!" He clapped and Shion got up, walking over to him.

"Trying to talk?" Shion asked, holding him in his arms. "Want to read some Hamlet? Or how bout Macbeth?" Shion smiled and picked up a children's book. "Maybe when you're older."

After a half hour of reading, Shion brought him downstairs for breakfast. He took out a bottle and feed Chibi Shion. His mom came over and had a quick breakfast and looked at Shion.

"I will take the day off the bakery so you can go to the doctor and the adoption agency." She said and then added in an afterthought. "Don't forget to tell the doctor all of your symptoms.

"I will and thank you for keeping an eye on Chibi. I will tell you everything that happens." Shion said getting to get changed. He wore a sweater and jeans since it was still chilly out in the mornings. Hana and Hamlet were eating as well, but Hana started to follow Shion. "Want to came with me, Hana?" He smiled and walked out with Hana following him.

The doctor's office was a few blocks away but it was not a big name hospital, like in the center of the city. It was local clinic and many of the not so rich patients ending going there for treatment. Since they come from the West Block.

Since it was earlier enough, there were not a whole lot of patients. Hana stayed outside since they had a no pet sign. Hana will wait until he is done and then follow him some more. Shion sighed, as he looked at the computer pad the doctor's make you fill out every six months.

"Shion, we are ready for you." A nurse popped her head out from the doorway. Shion then got up and followed her into a small room that had an examining table. "Let's take your temperature and blood pressure."

"Okay." Shion nodded since they were simple enough to follow. She then asked a few questions and then shortly left to inform the doctor. Shion looked around the room and then through some pamphlets that were around the office. Soon after a young woman came in with brown hair tied up into a bun and light brown eyes.

"Hello Shion, my name is Dr. Anna. I hear that you have not been feeling very well this week from your mother. Can you list your sympthoms?" She asked. Shion looked her over then sat on a chair.

"It started about a week to two weeks ago. I cannot stand the smell of fresh baked goods from my mom's bakery even though I can eat them later. I throw up every once in a while in the mornings and I am starting to eat strange foods that wouldn't have sit well with me before." Shion told the doctor as she wrote the things he said down on a computer pad.

"Well, there are two tests that I want to try running but if the test come back negative, I think it is the flu bug." She said send some information out to the nurse.

"What if they are positive?" Shion asked, wondering what test they could be.

"Then we have something else. It just a simple urine test and blood test that I am ordering. Nothing that is invasive." The Doctor gathered her things; "It will only take a few minutes since it has been improved in the past years." The doctor left the room shortly after.

The nurse came back with a cup and syringe. Shion knew what to do with the cup so he was excused to use the restroom. He came back out and handed the cup as the nurse got the syringe ready. She easily drew the blood and then left the room stating that she would be back in a short while.

It was a half hour to forty-five minutes later before the doctor came in, looking worried. She sat down and looked at the computer pad. "Sorry for it to take so long but we were having slight problems. Shion, have you had sex in the past month or two?" Shion then turned bright red and nodded. "Well, I am guessing since you wrote on the history that you were attack by a parasite wasp and left you the snake scar?"

"Does this have anything to do with my problems?" Shion asked nervous that he should have gotten it checked sooner.

"It could but since there are no other people young enough to survive, you are only case. In some cultures, the snake represents fertility. Shion, you are about a month pregnant."

"I am what!" Shion almost screamed.

Authors Notes:

Chibi Shion can mean Runt or Dawrf Shion.

Hana means flower.

Thank you for all the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Preview**

"It could but since there are no other people young enough to survive, you are only case. In some cultures, the snake represents fertility. Shion, you are about a month pregnant."

"I am what!" Shion almost screamed.

**Chapter 3**

**Telling**

"We are not sure either but the tests we preformed on you were meant for pregnant women. You also have all the classic signs of being pregnant: strange craving and morning sickness. I know this hard but I would like you to see a more specialized doctor but since your mother told me about your fear, I will keep an eye on you, is that okay with you?"

Shion nodded but inside his head, his mind was going a mile a minute. 'I am pregnant and a boy. That means I am carrying a baby. I am having Nezumi's baby. But Nezumi doesn't know.' Shion then started to cry.

"Your emotions will be out of whack, also." Dr. Anna said, giving him some tissues. "Does the other father know?"

"He left on a trip but I do not know when he will be back and I have no way of communicating with him." Shion sniffed after the crying subsided.

"I am guessing this is not planned, do you plan on aborting or giving it up for adoption?" The doctor asked.

"No, I will take care of the baby since it is from him and is a part of him." Shion smiled at the thought of having a little Nezumi running around with mice or some other animal.

"Well, I will give you a list of things that you should and should not do while being pregnant. I will give some prenatal pills as well that will make up for your lost vitamins since you are giving some to the baby. These pills are something even your mom should know about. We will keep it secret since I think you do not want the public hearing about this. I will want to see you every two weeks, if possible."

She handed Shion a piece of paper with the prescriptions and then she left. Shion sat there for a moment and then headed out of the room. Hana perked up when she heard Shion coming and followed him silently but did nudge his hand once with her nose. Shion took the scarf, remembering that it could be like a cloak. He pulled it down to cover his abdomen area. Shion then headed to the closet pharmacy and turned the slip in but since it would take a bit he went over to the adoption agency.

'I wonder if Hamlet would be able to find Nezumi but he could be weeks away from here and I would be putting Hamlet into danger.' Shion thought as he walked to the agency. He signed and wondered how he was going to tell his mom.

By the time he got there, he was just on time and they were expecting him. Since none of Chibi Shion's other family member came to get him, they allowed Shion to adopt him. As he was filling out paperwork, he came across the spot where the parent or parents had to sign. He filled his under parent number one while leaving number two blank. The workers did not ask about the blank line but a worker came out to check it over.

"Usually we do not let sixteen year old kids adopt babies like Shion but since he is so attached to you and the limited space here, we will let you take him given that you come by once a year to have him evaluated until he is eighteen." The man said and Shion nodded.

He left and slowly made his way to the pharmacy, which should be done with his pills. Hana watched Shion with worried eyes as Shion continued to think. He made Hana wait outside and went in to the store to pick them up. The clerk thought that he had gotten some girl pregnant but Shion didn't comment since the clerk didn't need to know.

Sooner than he realized, he was outside his mom's bakery and he opened the door. He didn't hear his mom or Chibi Shion so he figured she took him out. He went to his room and read the instruction on the bottle. He just had to take them a once daily until the baby was born. Hamlet scurried up his leg and sat in his lap.

"Hey Hamlet. Do you know where Nezumi went?" He asked him. He listened to the chirps and squeaks. "You have an idea but it might take you a while?" Some more squeaks came from Hamlet. "Could you deliver a message to him for me? If not, just come straight back home." Hamlet nodded and then Shion went over to his small desk to write on a piece of paper.

'Nezumi, I need you to come home quickly. Something came up. Shion.' Shion sighed as he looked at the note, wishing he could fit more words onto the small page. He took the capsule and put the paper inside.

"Remember, come back if you cannot find him." Shion gave the capsule to Hamlet as he took off out the slightly opened window. Shion then took a nap since he was feeling tired but used the scarf as a blanket.

"Shion, wake up, it is almost supper time." He heard his mom calling from downstairs. Shion knew he must have slept for a while and his mom must of let him. He sat up and headed downstairs, noticing Rikiga sitting at the table.

"Evening." Shion said and noticed Chibi Shion eating some mashed food. "I finalized the papers at the adoption agency. He sat down and his mom came over with a bowl of stew. "Thanks." He added some hot sauce to the stew and ate some.

"Shion, how did the doctors visit?" His mom asked, getting some bread to dip in the stew.

"Doctor? Are you sick Sion?" Rikiga asked, worried. Shion looked at the stew and knew it had to come out.

"No. I am not sick. The doctor said it called morning sickness." He said. His mom dropped a basket of bread onto the floor and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant? Were you rape? Do you know this person?" His mom started to worry.

"Yes, I am pregnant, no I was not raped and yes I do know this person." Shion sighed hoping it would not get worse.

"Is it that boy Nezumi?" His mom asked quietly, calming down. Shion nodded and looked at his food.

"I knew it must have been that rat." Rikiga muttered. Shion eyes turned to him angry but he didn't notice as he continued talking. "I mean, he has talent in acting and singing but as a father he might as be like your father who left Karen."

"Rikiga…" Karen started but Shion launched himself at Rikiga. Shion knocked over some food and plates, making it scatter. Some plates hit the floor and a glass spilled.

"Nezumi is nothing like my father! He will come back." Shion yelled at Rikiga but Karen grabbed Shion before he could hurt the man.

"Shion! Think about the baby." She said and Shion then froze. "You cannot get excited like that. It is dangerous to the baby. Plus you're not setting a good example for Chibi Shion"

"Da?" Chibi Shion asked with food all over his body and face. Shion started to laugh and Chibi Shion clapped his hands.

"Someone needs a bath." Shion smiled, picking him up and bringing him to the bathroom. Once both Shions had left the room. Karen then smacked Rikiga on the head.

"Don't say those types of words again. I care a lot about my son and grandchildren." She looked hard at him and he sighed, rubbing his head.

Shion brought Chibi Shion to the bathroom, getting his dirty clothes off. Shion then ran the bath, holding Chibi Shion. Once the tub was filled, Shion carried him into the tub. He settled in with Chibi Shion in his lap and grabbed a few toys that Chibi Shion could play with while he cleaned him up.

"Dada?" Chibi Shion asked holding a rubber duck.

"Hey, what do you think about a brother or sister?" Shion asked, holding him.

"Bother? Sista?" Chibi Shion asked, holding a rubber duck in his hand, his head cocked to one side.

"Yeah, another person that you could play with and would live with us." Shion tried to explain to a child who is about one or one and a half that would understand.

"I be big bother?" He then asked and Shion nodded, "I protect baby." Shion laughed a little at his determined face and then got up out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry them off with.

"We should probably have to tell InuKashi, too." Shion muttered as he changed Chibi Shion to some pajamas and he put his on. He put Chibi Shion in his bed and tucked him in, while Hana fell asleep on the floor near him. Shion then headed downstairs and noticed his mom was sitting on the couch.

"How did this happen?" She asked quietly. She was looking out the window and then added, "You are only 16!"

"Well, I was not expecting this, but I do not want to kill the baby. It is part of Nezumi and me. I truly care about him and I know he will come back. The question is when will he be back." Shion said, sitting next to her.

"Well, I will support you though this but I fear what other people might start thinking. It is not everyday a male get pregnant and I fear they might want to do experiments on you." She commented.

"I was thinking about moving in with InuKashi once I start showing more and then I will ask off from the committee until after the baby is born. I will see if I can make arrangements to see the doctor at InuKashi's."

"Well, get some sleep. You will be needing your energy to carry the baby." His mom smiled and Shion kissed her goodnight on the cheek. He then headed to his bed, grabbing Nezumi's scarf and looked at it.

'What would Nezumi think? He might call me a freak. But didn't that old man in the cave place said that Nezmi was the last one of his people? Well once the baby is born, he won't be the last.' Shion thought, holding the scarf. He then heard a squeak and noticed Hamlet, with the same capsle. "Could not find him, huh?" He asked and Hamlet bowed in shame. "Hey, it is not your fault. You did try, which I could say was more than I could do without getting into trouble. Let's sleep."

He crawled under his cover and used the scarf as a blanket as well. Hamlet curled up next to Shion. Shion would talk to InuKashi and then let the committee know that he would not be coming to the sessons. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Shion woke up tired and felt like going back to sleep but he had to get up. He changed clothes and checked to see if Chibi Shion was up but he was not in his bed. He went back to his room and grabbed the scarf putting it on, cover his upper body. Shion then went downstairs and saw him trying to chase Hamlet by walking using the couch as leverage.

"Hamlet, are you teasing him again?" Shion asked and Hamlet chirped back. "You are helping him? Just make sure he does not get hurt. Hana, you watch too since you know how they both get." Hana then sat up and watch them while Shion went to find his mom.

She was tending to her bakery and greeting the customers that came though. After a pause in customers, she got some more freash-baked bread. Shion helped out but tried not to smell since it would make him nauseous. She sighed, looking at her son.

"Heading out to visit InuKashi?" She asked. Shion nodded, looking in the fridge for some food that would suit his taste.

"After that I will head over to the Committee office and request some time off, or maybe InuKashi could go to the meetings." Shion thought about his last statement. "Maybe."

"Well, take care and be back for supper." Karen said and then greeted another customer. Shion then left after eating some cereal with hot sauce. He said bye to Chibi Shion and then left to visit InuKashi. Shion's trip though No. 6 was uneventful, but he admired all the work they were doing in the West Block. As he got closer to InuKashi's, he noticed that where the old hospital was being rebuilt.

"Hey Shion, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" InuKashi called from a window from the second story of her inn.

"I have something to tell you; can we go somewhere more private instead of me shouting at you?" Shion asked and InuKashi beckoned him inside. He walked inside and greeted the dogs, and then he walked to InuKashi's room. Most of the guests were still sleeping.

"So what do you need to tell me?" InuKashi asked and motioned him to sit.

"You might want to sit down yourself." Shion paused for a moment. "Well after the walls were destroyed, Nezumi and I spent the night together. I visited the doctor yesterday and she told me that I was a month pregnant."

"How is that possible?" InuKashi asked, although it looked like the urge to shout was becoming greater. "Does Nezumi even know? Oh by the way, you never follow rules."

"What do you mean?" Shion asked confused.

"Well, besides you never really follow the rules of the old No 6. Then you died but decided to come back to life somehow and now you are carrying a child which should be impossible." InuKashi sat down and looked at Shion. "Wait, Nezumi never told you that you died?"

"No, I just heard my friend singing. Nezumi didn't say much after that." Shion said and then added, "No, he doesn't know and I think it might have been the parasite wasp."

"Well, you are one of kind that's for sure." InuKashi sighed. Shion knew that InuKashi was referring to being a natural airhead. "There must be something else besides telling me this.

"I was wondering if Shion and I could stay with you when I start showing more." Shion asked. "Also can you go to the Committee when this happens so they do not forget about the West Block."

"Sure, I don't mind. You can wash dogs and wear a wig to disguise yourself from my guests and pretend that you are a female." InuKashi said, with a smirk. "That way I can take pictures and sell them to Nezumi."

Shion sighed and then decided to head over Committee building to tell them he will need off in the coming months and a friend would help out until he had the baby. He just wouldn't mention the baby to them, not yet. He got there around noon and found the Committee member of the North Block.

"Shion, what are you doing here? There are no meetings today and I know you do not like coming here more than you have to." The North Committee member asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I will need some time off in a few months and the break will last for a bit." Shion said.

"Is everything alright at home?" He started to look for some papers. "Will someone represent you during your break so we will stay updated on West Block?"

"Everything is fine, I just need some time off and yes, my friend InuKashi will come to represent me. InuKashi will come with me for a few meetings but then InuKashi will attend them without me but will get feedback from me." Shion said, hoping he wouldn't press for more information.

"I just need you to fill out this paper stating that you will be on long-term leave." The North Committee member said, "You are coming back?" He asked and Shion nodded. Shion filled out the paper work and gave it back to him. "Approximately a year or two? You must really need a break. Well see you at the next meeting, which this might come up and don't forget your friend as well."

Shion left and decided he was getting hungry so he decided to go to a small café to get some food but decided against it. He didn't want to explain to anyone why he was ordering strange food combinations so he headed home. When he got to the bakery, he noticed the sign said closed, which meant his mom sold out for the day.

"Hey, I am back." Shion called as he entered the house. His mom came in the room, holding Chibi Shion and was smiling.

"Go show daddy what you can do." Karen set Chibi Shion down and he started to walk carefully over to Shion. Shion bent down and held his arms out. Chibi Shion made his way over and grabbed Shion by the ears. Shion picked him up and hugged him. "That was his first time without falling down." His mom said.

"You did a good job Chibi Shion." Shion held him and then added, "Could you stop pulling on daddy's ears now?" Chibi Shion refused to let go and was laughing happily. "This is going to be a long eight months." He sighed.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy lately and I get an hour or two to type. This is a bit longer so I hope it makes up for the wait. I am making Chibi Shion about one to one and half since in the Novel and Anime, and my guess in the manga as well, he says 'Mama' to InuKashi. I will try to update twice or three times a month. Also thank you for all the reviews (^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 4**

**Month 3**

During Shion's third month, nothing physically changed except his stomach area grew a bit bigger. His appetite increased and always asked for second or thirds. He had to start buying baggier clothes to cover his stomach area better. Shion knew that Nezumi's scarf also helped in hiding his stomach. He went to the doctor every two weeks, he had to admit that he was getting at least used to Dr. Anna.

Shion also had to chase Chibi Shion since he decided he could run just as well as walk. Shion often brought him over to visit InuKashi and Chibi Shion loved playing with the dogs. Chibi Shion was often speaking new words, some not so good, and still called InuKashi 'mama' even though Shion tried to stop him. Shion just hoped he grew out of that phase since InuKashi gets mad, at times.

Rikiga decided to help Karen out at the Bakery since Shion couldn't because he got sick every time. Rikiga also had to watch what he said do to the fact the Shion would cry a bit more easily now and Karen always defended him. Karen's business started to grow that she had to open a bigger store. She was happy with all the work she did and often gave out free bread to InuKashi and to other citizens of the West Block.

Hamlet disappeared everyday for most of the day, leaving around nine in the morning and then returning around four or five at night. Shion guessed that Hamlet is still trying to find a way to contact Nezumi. Shion guessed that Nezumi decided to travel to each of the districts, looking for himself. Nezumi didn't have to worry about getting shot or chased down, so Shion understood that he was taking his time.

The West Block was going at a nice pace. The Committee built a library, a clinic, and they were working on building a school. They also had plans for rebuilding the playground, adding in more parks and many more houses for people to live in. They were also working on Shion's new house, although, he couldn't visit the house due to the construction.

**Month 4**

In the fourth month, Shion decided to move into InuKashi's hotel, until his house will get finished. Shion was bigger and his hair was now shoulder length. Dr. Anna said that Shion had to take it easy since she didn't want to risk the baby's health. So Shion spent most of his time washing dogs to keep him busy. The other time he was teaching Chibi Shion how to read simple words.

Chibi Shion was talking fuller sentences and often played with the dogs. He still called InuKashi 'Mama' even though InuKashi did not like being called that. InuKashi tried to make him say anything else but Chibi Shion was very stubborn. Shion had to explain that InuKashi was not his mom and he kind of understood. He played with the other kids that also stayed at the hotel but when there were no kids, he was often reading simple children's books.

Karen decided to let Rikiga 'date' her but she told him that if he went back to his old ways, she would dump him. In other words, he had to behave. Rikiga also started to write articles for the newspaper, without having to worry about getting into major trouble.

The Committee formed a small police force, to deal with the smaller problems. They also wanted to see how the citizens reacted. They mainly dealt with small crimes like robbery and tickets for speeding. InuKashi joined the Committee in the fourth month since Shion did not want his secret out. Dr. Anna also moved her clinic from the main city to the newer clinic in the West Block.

Rumors also started around this time of a rebel group calling themselves 'The Loyalists.' Not much was known about them except for small protests about wanting No. 6 to return to its original state, with the walls. The Committee decided it was for the best that Shion travel very rarely to No. 6 but they allowed his mom and Rikiga to come and go. Shion didn't mind too much since he planned on living in his new home once it was built.

**Month 5**

Shion felt his baby for the first time. He was so happy that he let Chibi Shion feel, who was amazed. Shion tied his hair back and wore looser clothes since his old clothes didn't fit anymore. Dr. Anna asked if Shion would like to know the gender, but Shion refused politely. He wanted it to be a surprise. InuKashi keep going to the Committee meetings and asking Shion what they should do for the next meeting. Shion suggested that they improve on the quality of goods that the West Block receives from No. 6. Some of the food is still not the best since No. 6 are keeping the better goods for themselves.

Chibi Shion started to help Shion wash the dogs, although it was more like he played in the water than washed the dogs. He was reading very simple books on his own and was drawing during some of his free time. Shion figured he must be around two but since he saved him, he never knew the exact age. Shion sighed and then decided to have a birthday party for him next week.

Karen and InuKashi decided to do everything for the party. Karen said it was for her grandson and InuKashi just said, 'I was bored.' However, Shion knew that InuKashi had a soft spot for the child since InuKashi was his only godparent. They went shopping for gifts and food while Shion just relaxed since he didn't want to over do it. Shion read some books to Hamlet and Hana while everyone was out.

"So the party is today." Shion looked at them after it had been a long week. He looked out the window and noticed that Chibi Shion was holding Karen's hand and walking. Shion noted that he was getting better at it. InuKashi was carrying some of the party goods while Rikiga was carrying the rest.

"Chibi here charmed the cake decorator. She decided to give us twenty percent off the cake." InuKashi smirked as Chibi Shion ran up to Shion.

"Daddy!" He bounced in place, "Gandma said I can pick out my birthday gif."

"That wonderful. What are you going to get?" Shion asked picking him up, although it was harder since his stomach was large.

"Want new books and dawing stuff." He said and hugged the stomach, "Want to play with bother or sista."

"It might be another three and half months to four months." Shion stated to which Chibi Shion frowned. "Hey, when next month comes, want to come with me and pick out your room?"

"Own room?" Chibi Shion asked and he became happy. Right now he was sharing a room with Shion but Shion felt he needed his own room. Karen came over and set some of the ingredients for the supper on the table.

"Are you going to make a cherry pie?" Shion asked as Chibi Shion went to their room to play with Hamlet.

"Yes and I was thinking of making some stew as well since Chibi Shion seems to have develop your tastes." Karen said and Rikiga came in with the rest of the food and Chibi Shion new toys.

InuKashi didn't say much but stared at Shion and waited until the adults left the room. "So how are you holding up?" InuKashi asked.

"I get sad at times but I have a feeling that Nezumi will come back. He is going to be shocked when he sees his old house." Shion said with a small smile. "Besides, since Chibi Shion might be two, I was thinking about enrolling him into a daycare to play with other kids."

"I think that might be a good idea and I can drop him off since the rumor about The Loyalists seem to be true but right now they are not really doing much. They are trying to figure out who blew up the building first. The Committee would like you to remain 'hidden' for a bit longer." InuKashi said.

"The stew is almost done. InuKashi would you get Chibi Shion for us?" Karen asked kindly.

"Yes, Karen." InuKashi left and Shion went into the dinning room where he had bigger bowl. Shion asked his mom where Rikiga went since he wasn't there and she mentioned something about work. InuKashi came in with Chibi Shion and dinner then went by smoothly. Chibi Shion then wanted to open his presents and Rikiga came in with a wrapped package.

"I forgot this at the bakery." He said and gave it to Chibi Shion. "Your present." Chibi Shion opened the package and it was new clothes and a helmet. He looked confused at the helmet and Shion looked at Rikiga.

"It just a tricycle. I figure he can start learning." Rikiga said and Chibi Shion noticed the blue tricycle being brought out. Chibi Shion then decided he wanted to try it out but Shion told him to come over to him with his helmet. He did and Shion then put the helmet on and told him to be careful.

After a half hour of Chibi Shion chasing the dogs on the tricycle, he came back and opened more presents. From Karen, he got some stuffed animals, a bedspread for his future bed, clothes, and the things Chibi Shion asked for. InuKashi gave him a puppy from a recent litter one of the dogs had. It was old enough to leave its mother and InuKashi said that he would need a guard dog. Chibi Shion named the puppy "Aoi" since he was gray but looked like there was blue fur.

Shion knew that the remaining months, carrying his child where going to be the hardest. Dr. Anna was mentioning just some of the problems and wanted him on bed rest for the last month and half. She was even talking about doing a c-section since she didn't know how the baby would come out. Well for now, he would just get some cherry pie and put peppers, sour cream and mustard on. He liked it when everyone gets grossed out at his foods.

Author Note: I am sorry about not updating. One of my relatives died and I got into a slump. I will try to update but I am also working 40+ hours a week and I only have a few hours to myself. Chibi Shion's talking is misspelled on purpose because he is still learning. Thank you for the reviews, since they help motivate me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 5**

**Month 6**

"Well Shion, the baby seems to be doing fine." Dr. Anna said as she finished and ultrasound. She gave Shion a towel to clean off the gel. "How are you going to explain this to the other father because last time I check, men cannot have babies."

"I am not sure but at the time I got the parasite bee in me, I did not know what the side effects where besides the hair, eyes and red snake around my body. The only other person I know that has this problem is too old." Shion put his baggy shirt on and added, "I might as well as tell him the truth. He can tell I am lying if I tried."

"Well, I will see you next week." Dr. Anna said as she gathered up her papers. "Be careful on the way home." Shion nodded and put a hat on to cover his hair and put on a jacket since the days were cooling down. He left the building and heading towards the hotel.

Shion noticed that most of the building looked more permanent and less like they could blow away with a strong windstorm. The clinics were complete, the library and grocery fully stocked, a two-story school that was currently in the works and many other buildings. Even Rikiga had a small office building where he was able to write again.

Today, Chibi Shion and himself will go and see how the new house is progressing. They will pick out the colors, and if they wanted carpet or wooden floors. Chibi Shion will pick his room out and will pick out his colors for his own room. Aoi was also about two months old and Chibi Shion was trying to teach him tricks.

"What going on over there" Shion muttered to himself as he noticed a crowd of people. He walked over and asked one of the older ladies standing near the back, "What is going on?"

"It's The Loyalists. They vandalized a store they think that helped with the destruction of that building." She said in low voice. Shion looked at the building and noticed it was the store where he found Safu's jacket. Shion decided to would be best for him to leave.

He made it safely back to the Inn and told InuKashi what happened since the Committee would want to know. He decided to take Chibi Shion over to the house and Chibi Shion left Aoi with Hana after they ate some lunch. InuKashi had sandwiches out and Shion had a turkey and cheese. Chibi Shion had peanut butter and grape jelly and InuKashi had the same as Shion.

The walk over the house was not too long and Chibi Shion was using his new tricycle to keep up. Shion smiled once he saw the familiar surroundings. He noticed the tree where he first met Karen and Rico. It was also the first time he noticed that his body had changed.

He entered the now house which was pretty much a one room house. Now, it was several rooms and they added skylights instead of windows due to the fact they built into the hill. Most of the house was completed but they still had to pick rooms. Chibi Shion already ran off to find his room. Shion noticed that they had a storage room that had most of the old things from the one room, stored away. There were boxes on boxes of books and Shion noticed all of Nezumi's books were there.

"Daddy found room." Chibi Shion came running up to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him off to the room. Chibi Shion walked down the hall and opened a door.

"This is good room. Now lets go talk to the workers and set everything up." Shion smiled and Chibi Shion agreed.

**Month 7**

During the end of his seventh month, Shion was on limited bed rest, since the Dr. Anna was concerned about his health. The only things he could do were use the bathroom or walk outside to sit on a chair. Dr. Anna mentioned that the child might have to be born a few weeks early, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle. Her only problem was the c-section surgery. She told Shion she would most likely need another doctor plus her assistant. Shion agreed on another doctor, but only one she trust. She had an idea on who it could be but she would have to bring him up to speed.

InuKashi brought him up to date with The Loyalists since they found out that a group of people infiltrated the facility before it blew up. The group, they are guessing, had about ten people or more. Even though it was only four and only two main ones while the other two were support. Shion prayed that they would stop digging into the past and focus on the future of the city.

Shion made sure that Chibi Shion was learning his alphabets and writing. Shion was planning on letting Chibi Shion go to daycare, which just opened up. On hot days, Chibi Shion would play in the water with Aoi, while InuKashi watched. Karen and Rikiga started to date and often came often to InuKashi's to visit. Shion knew that Rikiga was waiting for the right moment to pop the question. However, it seemed that he was also waiting for the baby to be born.

Shion also celebrated a small seventeenth birthday with his family. He mainly got some baby clothes, books and a picture from Chibi Shion. It was a picture of a field filled with what looked liked purple flowers and a small creature sitting on the flowers. Chibi Shion told Shion that it was a mouse and Shion smiled at the picture.

"A few more buildings have been vandalized and some citizens threatened but nothing to major yet." InuKashi said.

"It will be only a matter of time before they put the facts together. I heard that they are trying to recover surveillance videos from the attack." Shion said while reading a book to Hana and Hamlet. InuKashi frowned and then left the room. 'I hope nothing happens for a while.' Shion thought as he heard Chibi Shion laugh downstairs making Shion smile.

**Month 8**

During the end of his 8th month, Shion had to stay in a small hospital, which was built during the seven and half months. He had developed a pretty high fever and the new doctor, Dr. Evan, suggested that they might have to do the surgery earlier than planned. Shion was worried but the doctors even said if they baby was born even this early, it had high chance of survival. Shion had to agree and if his fever got any higher, they might have to operate by the beginning of the next day.

InuKashi was taking care of Chibi Shion and making sure he went to daycare on her busy days. InuKashi didn't mind and Chibi Shion came to visit Shion right after. Rikiga and Karen came by every other day to make sure everything was going all right. They even told him that his house was completely done and ready to be moved in. The only one room that was not fully finished was the baby's room since Shion wanted to pick out colors after the baby was born.

InuKashi kept him updated on The Loyalist but they seemed to lay low for the time being. The last incident they were involved in, the police had to be called in. Shion didn't like the news but he couldn't due anything about it at the moment.

"Shion, your temperature went up another degree. I believe it would be best if we operated later today." Dr. Anna said looking at his chart. "We are thinking that the baby might be causing you to get this fever."

"Will I be awake?" Shion asked and Dr. Anna nodded.

"Most likely, unless there are other problems that require you to be put to sleep for a while." She said and then added, "We will start later, but we have to get you prepped."

It was almost nine o'clock at night before Shion was wheeled into the operating room. He knew that InuKashi, Rikiga, Chibi Shion and his mom. He figured Chibi Shion would be asleep but he couldn't be sure. Shion was staring up at the ceiling as the two doctors and a nurse went to work. He felt the needles to make him numb but he couldn't feel much after that so he started to daydream.

Shion was thinking about how he first saw Nezumi. Nezumi was wet, had a bullet wound and was scared. Shion knew his first instinct was to help Nezumi even though he never saw him before. However, Nezumi's first instinct was to attack him even though Shion couldn't blame him.

Then Nezumi left and then Shion didn't see him for about four years, even if Nezumi was watching him with his robotic mice. Shion had missed Nezumi and then he just showed up again, saving his life, twice. Then they lived together for a few months and they grew closer even if Nezumi denied it. Then the two of them sneaked into the facility and tried to rescue his childhood friend. Then Shion didn't remember much after climbing into the trash suit. Although he found out later that he died, Nezumi wanted to die with him.

Shion broke out of his daydream when he heard a baby cry. He noticed a small baby that the nurse was cleaning up, checking for any health problems and then wrapping up in a blanket. She then came over to Shion and showed him the crying baby which was a girl by the color of the blanket. Shion smiled at his daughter and held her close to his chest as the little girl calmed down.

The baby had silver hair that almost looked pale blue in the light. When he noticed her eye color, he noticed they were the same color as Nezumi's, that were like the moonlight. Shion smiled and said, "Welcome to this world, Shizumi."

The next day, Shion was able to get Nezumi's scarf and wrapped it around his daughter who just gurgled. Chibi Shion was amazed at his new sister and he demanded that everyone be careful with her. Shion decided it time to move into the new house. Shion wrote a new letter to Nezumi that stated that he should find him as soon as possible when he came back. He told Hamlet to put in a spot where Nezumi would find it. Shion left the hospital a week later with Shizumi and Shion, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

Authors Note: Yes it is a girl! Good job Anano for guessing it right! Next chapter, Nezumi comes home. Also since I updated on Memorial Day, I thank all the past, present and future veterans for serving our country.


	6. Chapter 6 Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 6**

Nezumi knew that he shouldn't have stayed away as long as he did. He spent an entire year an each district, hoping that one of his people might have survived. However, each year he realized that he was the last of his people. He also needed some time away from Shion; he wanted to make sure that he loved him for who he was. However, the thing he regretted the most was not telling Shion that he loved him, at least once.

He looked at No. 6 and noticed the walls were gone, smiling that his and Shion's dreams came true. He was able to destroy the building that almost destroyed him, and Shion didn't have any walls separating the blocks anymore. As he walked to where the correctional facility was, He noticed something near the crater, where the facility used to stand. It was one of his message capsules and wondered what it was in it. He opened it and realized it was Shion handwriting, telling him to hurry home and see him.

Nezumi thought of the first place Shion might be at was his mother's. He walked towards the city and noticed two people standing there. He didn't pay them any attention but one of them stepped in front of him.

"State your business, stranger." One guard with blond hair said.

"I am trying to find a friend that I have not seen in about five years so move." Nezumi said. He decided to let Tsukiyo and Carvet to go on ahead.

"Have you live here before?" A brown hair guy asked.

"Yes, I have live here for sixteen of my years. I just went traveling the last five." Nezumi sighed and the gaurds stepped aside.

"Just do not get into any trouble. We will keep an eye on you." The blonde one said and Nezumi just pushed passed them. He headed to where he remembered where the bakery was. He hoped that it didn't move in the five years. He then heard some squeaking and noticed his two mice outside a door.

"Is the bakery?" He asked and Tsukiyo squeaked back. The two mice then climbed onto each of his shoulder. "Okay, lets head inside." He opened the door and a voice called out.

"Sorry we are about to close, can you come back tomorrow?" The voice was female and sounded a little tired. Nezumi knew she was in the back room area.

"I am sorry for bothering you but are you Karen by chance?" Nezumi asked.

"Yes, may I ask you is asking?" She came out of the backroom area, looking at Nezumi and the two mice. "Are you Nezumi by chance?"

"Yes, I am Nezumi and I was wondering if Shion was around." He asked and then noticed Rikiga coming though the door with a bag of groceries.

"Hey you rat! When did you get back into town?" Rikiga shouted at Nezumi. Karen gave Rikiga a hard look and Nezumi noticed.

"Dear, I am speaking to Nezumi here so why don't you put away the food?" Karen smiled sweetly but Nezumi heard Rikiga gulp. Rikiga then went into the backroom area. "Now then, Shion has not lived here since he started his family about four to five years ago."

"Wait, what family?" Nezumi asked confused. Nezumi felt himself go cold at the thought.

"Yes a family. I know that he is very happy now and has a good paying job." Karen said with a smile. She didn't get much else in since Nezumi ran out the door. "Oh, he didn't let me finish."

"Karen, you told a lie to Nezumi." Rikiga said, peaking his head out.

"No I did not. It is true that my son is very happy with Chibi and Shizumi. I just didn't mention that Shion would be even happier with Nezumi in the picture." Karen smiled and then added, "Help me clean up."

Nezumi had an idea where Shion might be but he was not a hundred percent sure. He went into the West Block and admired the new building. It no longer look like an area that was built with scraps of wood. The buildings were now made of brick and cement. He headed towards his house but then heard a noise when he passed by what looked an elementary school.

"Excuse me, mister but can you help me down?" A little girl was up in a tree. She was wearing a hat that was in a shape of mouse and she was reaching for an old looking scarf.

"Well, what are you doing up here?" Nezumi asked and reached for her. She grabbed onto Nezumi and he brought her down to the ground. He then got the scarf for her as well and the scarf looked familiar. She was wearing a light purple coat with blue pants. He noticed that her eyes looked very similar to his.

"This is papa's scarf and I want to take very good care of it." The little girl smiled at Nezumi and for some reason Nezumi smiled back.

"Shizuumi, come back inside and stop talking to random people on the street." A teacher yelled from a door. Nezumi watched the girl run to the teacher, only to get scolded. Nezumi then headed for his home but he noticed that Carvet and Tsukiyo were missing. He looked around but he couldn't find them. He knew that they knew where to find him so he continued to head to his old home.

He looked at his old home and noticed it had changed. He noticed that there was a window that looked outside. He then tried the door and found it unlocked. He sighed thinking that Shion never will change. He walked inside and noticed his one room apartment was now a cream colored kitchen and there was a table near the corner. It had everything that a kitchen would need as well. He noticed that there were two doors.

He opened one and noticed that it was a hallway that had several doors. He opened the first door he saw and noticed it was a child's room. He was guessing a boy's since there was bunch of cars and trains on the ground. The room was in blue hues and Nezumi looked at some of the pictures in the room. It had Shion in some and a little with the young boy. There were quite a few pictures of a grey dog.

'Shion is happy with a new family.' Nezumi thought as he walked out and looked into another room, which happen to be a bathroom. The room next to that was another child's room and he guessed a girl due to the pale purple colors. There were bunch of stuff animals lying about. Nezumi noticed that there was drawn pictures on the ground and he picked on up. It was a tree in a middle of a crater, or what looked like a tree.

He left the room and went to the one at the end of the hallway. He opened it and noticed it was a master bedroom. It was done in a dark blue color and there was at least a queen size bed. Nezumi walked over to the bed and sat down, thinking that this is where Shion slept. He wished that he did not miss five years and he deeply regretted it. He noticed a bookshelf and he walked over to it.

The bookshelf had a bunch of photo albums and Nezumi picked one up that was labeled 'Shizumi Age: Birth till One.' He opened it and noticed baby pictures of a little girl, growing up. One picture had Shion reading to the girl outside while a boy played in the background. Nezumi noticed that Shion was face was happy but his eyes held sadness. Nezumi then flipped though the pictures and noticed in most of the pictures, Shion had sad eyes.

He had also noticed that there was no mother like figure in the pictures besides Karen and InuKashi. Nezumi became confused and wondered if the mom died during childbirth. He did notice that one grave in one picture read 'Hana. A faithful companion.'

Nezumi then heard the front door being opened and Nezumi put the book away. He walked into the hall and noticed there were some noises in the kitchen area. Nezumi put his ear to the door and heard Shion's voice. He sounded like he was talking to someone. Nezumi then opened the door and Shion dropped a phone like device.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked confused and Nezumi advanced upon him. "When did you get back? What are you doing her-." Nezumi then kissed Shion on the lips and Shion eyes widen.

"Will you take me back even though you have a family?" Nezumi asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors, Mr. Koth and Shizumi.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Previously in Chapter 6**

"Nezumi?" Shion asked confused and Nezumi advanced upon him. "When did you get back? What are you doing her-." Nezumi then kissed Shion on the lips and Shion eyes widen.

"Will you take me back even though you have a family?" Nezumi asked.

**Chapter 7**

"Why would you say something like that, Nezumi?" Shion asked confused and touched his face. Nezumi's hair looked a bit longer but it was hard to tell when it was in its usual style. He also gotten taller again and his clothes looked about the same except less torn looking. Shion also noticed that Nezumi looked more handsome and he seemed more at peace.

"Well Karen said that you were happy with a family and by looking at the pictures, you seem mostly happy." Nezumi said and looked around the kitchen. "You did a lot to my small house." Shion sighed and pulled out a chair and motioned for Nezumi to do the same.

"My mom has been upset about you. One of the reasons is because you let me go to the correctional facility. There is another but that is not a big deal. About the house since I had to redecorate the old house would not let three or more people be comfortable. I adopted the little boy that we saved during the manhunt. His mother never showed up so I took him in. InuKashi named him after me because he has my eyes." Shion paused to think.

"What about the little girl in the pictures?" Nezumi asked and also wondered what was though the other door he didn't go though.

"She is my birth daughter." Shion paused and looked Nezumi straight in the eyes. "She is also yours."

"Wait, what?" Nezumi put a hand up, "Since when can men get pregnant? I been to the other areas and no man has been able to conceive a child"

"Probably when I got infected by the parasite wasp though I am not hundred percent sure. Her name is Shizumi and yes it is a combination of our names. However, I read somewhere that it could stand for 'quiet and beautiful.' She is five years old and the Chibi Shion is about seven. You can meet them when I go pick them up in about a half an hour" Shion said and took out some cups and put some juice in them.

"Wait, I think I heard the name that name near a school. There was a girl up in the tree with a mouse hat on trying to grab a scarf. Was that gray scarf, which was mine that I gave you?" Nezumi thought and he noticed that Shion gripped his cup.

" Yes, I figured she would need it more than I would and I told that girl many times not to climb trees." Shion then sighed, "She got that from her grandma."

"What was the other thing that Karen has been upset at me?" Nezumi looked around the kitchen, "What's though that door behind you?"

"I will show you and the other reason was that there was no way of contacting you." Shion got up and went opened the door. "This hall is more the living section. There is a guestroom that my mom and Rikiga share. Yes they are married for about four and half years. Then there is the library with all of our books and I made it to look like your old apartment with the couch and bed that InuKashi uses. There is also a bathroom and a family room." He pointed to each door. "Why were you gone for five years?" Shion asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me that. One reason was to see if there were any more of the forest people. So I went to each of the five districts, asking around and of course there were none, until Shizume. Two, I thought I almost killed you and then I did. Then I made you kill someone to protect me and then you died trying to get me out of that place. I felt so lost when I didn't see you breathing and then your friend, Safu, saved you." Nezumi was breathing hard and Shion took Nezumi's hand.

"I told you many times that I cared about you, even more than No. 6 itself. That has not changed." Shion encircled his arms around him. " I missed you so much that it hurts. I am so happy that you came back." Nezumi hugged Shion back. "I think it is time to meet your children."

The walk back to the school was filled with questions and Shion answering to his ability. Nezumi wanted to more about the men when he first came into town. Shion told him that he would tell him later and not in the open. When they got to the school a boy and a dog ran up to Shion. Nezumi stiffened a little since he was not usually good around little kids.

"Hi daddy. Who is this?" Chibi Shion asked. The dog sniffed Nezumi's hand and then licked it.

"This is Nezumi. The guy I told you so much about. Nezumi this is Shion but we call him Chibi Shion and the dog is Aoi. InuKashi's gift for her grandson." Shion introduced them. "Where is your sister?"

"The teacher wanted to talk to you about her. I will head on home." Chibi Shion said and walked off with Aoi.

"Be careful." Shion called after him and then motioned for Nezumi to follow. "Her class is on the second floor and I hope it will not be too serious."

"Does she get into trouble a lot?" Nezumi asked, looking around the classrooms.

"She is our child. What do you think?" Shion asked and Nezumi smirked. They reached the classroom and the little girl that Nezumi helped out earlier was sitting at a desk, reading. "Hey Shizumi."

"Daddy!" She ran over and hugged Shion's legs. "Teacher says I was being bad but would not say why." Hamlet peeked out of her school bag. Then Tsukiyo and Carvet popped up and ran over to Shion and Nezumi. Her scarf was still wrapped around her neck. Hamlet climbed up to Nezumi and nuzzled him while the other two did the same for Shion. "Those two said that they are friends with Hamlet."

"What did I tell you about talking to animals?" The teacher scolded. "Humans cannot speak to animals. Plus she was climbing trees and talking to strange people."

"Well, I cannot force her to stop doing these thing. Besides, her papa has an odd ability to understand what animals are trying to say." Shion smiled, "Oh, I have not introduced you to her other parent. This is Nezumi." Nezumi held his hand out for the teacher to shake it but the teacher ignored him. Nezumi put his hand down, clenching his fist. "Nezumi, this is Mr. Koth."

"Shion, how can this be her other parent? He is defiantly not female and what kind of name is 'Nezumi'. I mean he must not have much of a life if he is also dressed like some traveler." Mr. Koth sneered at Nezumi. Shion then punched Mr. Koth in the face.

"You will not insult Nezumi when you do not even know him. Let's go." Shion picked up Shizumi and headed out the door. The three mice climbed onto Nezumi's shoulders as Nezumi walked after Shion.

"Hey Shion, what was that all about?" Nezumi asked as he noticed that Shizumi was looking at him. "I mean at least you didn't strangle him like you did in the past."

"He never liked you when I talked about you in front of him. He got this crush-like thing for me and it has be annoying ever since Chibi Shion entered his class." Shion said and once they got to the park near their house. He set Shizumi down and Nezumi took a look at her.

Her hair was not in a mouse hat anymore and he noticed that she looked like he did when dressing up as Eve but smaller. Her hair was in two small ponytails and was silver looking, not pure white like Shion's. Her eyes were like his that were grayish-silver and she was still looking at him. She gave him a toothy grin and Nezumi noticed that she was missing a tooth.

"Did you find yourself, papa?" She asked and Nezumi looked at Shion.

"I told that you had to go find yourself since that was the best I came up with at the time." Shion explained. Nezumi faced his daughter.

"Yeah, I found myself and then I realized that my home was here." Nezumi paused, "I am sorry that I missed so much out of your life and I may not be a good father at first."

"That is fine. I am glad you came home." Shizumi said and then ran off and Nezumi noticed Chibi Shion was watching with Aoi. They went off and started to play.

"Does he remember anything about that day?" Nezumi asked.

"I think unconsciously he does. He doesn't like thunder or too loud of noises like the ones those tanks made. I believe he will grow out of it and yes, I did tell him what happened." Shion explained and sat down on a bench. Nezumi sat next to Shion and Shion looked at Nezumi. "You've changed."

"How so, your majesty." He joked and Shion smiled.

"Well, you have seemed not to be on edge all the time and it seems you worry less." Shion said and Nezumi smiled.

"Well that might change soon since I now have a family to care for and protect." Nezumi commented and noticed Shizumi was running over to them.

"Is daddy a king?" She asked, excited. Nezumi didn't know what to say at first but then thought of something.

"Well no, but that is a nickname for him. I can call you princess or your highness if you wish since that is what they call princes and princesses." He said and Shion smiled as their daughter agreed and ran off to tell Chibi Shion.

"Time to head home you two, since you have homework." Shion said and they both whined a bit. "None of that or Nezumi will not tell you any tales of his adventures tomorrow." Shizumi and Chibi Shion then scurried off to the house, which was not to far away from where they were. "Hamlet, Tsukiyo and Carvet; Do you want to keep an eye on the to make sure they do their homework?" They squeaked and ran after them.

"Once we get home, I will tell you about some of the changes that has happened around here." Shion said with a sigh. When they entered the house, Shion started supper. It was some stew with better ingredients but compared to what Nezumi had for the past five years, it was a treat. Shion sat at the table after helping Nezumi set it up.

"So how much changed since I was gone?" Nezumi asked. Shion sighed thought for a few moments.

"It pretty much started after we blew up the facility. Most citizens where quite happy with the walls being gone and some people found lost members of their family." Shion paused as he went to stir the stew. "Some of the more rich people were not to happy with the change so they made a group called 'The Loyalists.' They use methods to find out what happened to their way of life."

"Does that mean that they figured out that we destroyed it?" Nezumi asked, worried for the kids and Shion.

"No but over the years, they limited the group of people that may want the facility gone. We happen to fall into one of the groups due to the fact that I was in the West District at the time but Chibi Shion and Shizumi do not since they were to young. They tried to ask about the snake mark and my white hair since they found a picture of me with my brown hair. I just told them that I got sick for a while with an unknown disease, which they accepted and Shizumi had also gotten it due to her silver hair." Shion said pouring the stew into bowls and Nezumi helped by getting the bread out. "Shizumi! Chibi Shion! Supper time and do not forget to wash your hands." Shion called.

"Daddy, Papa, I finished my homework." Shizumi called as she ran into the room with one mouse on her shoulder. Chibi Shion came out and had two of the mice on his shoulder plus his dog following him. Once they both got to the table and sat down, Shion and Nezumi served the food.

"Is it true that you took on a pack of wild dogs?" Chibi Shion asked. He seemed interested and Shion just shrugged.

"Yeah but that was when I was about sixteen years and I kind of was reckless." Nezumi commented. "So Chibi, what do you do for fun."

"My name is not Chibi it is Shion or my nickname Chibi Shion." He told Nezumi.

"Well to me, my Shion is Shion and you are not Shion." Nezumi pointed out, "So it is Chibi for you."

"Well, I like to draw and read." Chibi Shion commented.

"Oh, do you know Shakesphere?" Nezumi asked.

"Daddy will not let me read them until I am older." Chibi Shion pouted. Shion smiled and noticed that Shizumi was looking at Nezumi.

"Is there something you want to ask Nezumi?" Shion asked his daughter and she nodded.

"Do you hear songs?" Shizumi asked. The table went silent, waiting for an answer.

"I have heard songs but I have not heard any in a while." Nezumi said and looked at her a little worried as they finished their meal.

"I am going to get ready for bed." Shizumi said as she climbed down from her chair. Chibi Shion followed suit shortly after. Shion got up and gathered the dishes. Nezumi went to help and Shion motioned him to talk to their daughter. Nezumi got the room right and noticed she was sitting on her bed looking though books.

"So do you know some of the lyrics to the song?" Nezumi asked and sat near her. She paused as to think for a moment.

"kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau

(The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts.)

daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo

(Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light,)

koko ni subete o todomete

(Please harbor everything in this place.)

koko ni subete o todome

(Please harbor everything in this place,)

koko de ikite

(And thrive in this place.)

tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo

(Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings,)

koko ni kaeri

(Please return to this place,)

koko ni todomatte

(And abide here forever.)"

Nezumi then started to sing along with Shizumi and she seemed a bit shocked that he also knew the words.

"kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau (The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts.)

sore de mo, koko ni todomari

(Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place)

utaitsuzukeru

(And continue singing.)

Douka

(Please, somehow,)

watashi no uta o todokete

(Send my song to where it must reach.)

douka

(Please, somehow,)

watashi no uta o uketotte

(Receive and accept this song of mine.)"1

She stopped and then said to Nezumi, "I don't know why but it sticks with me and other kids make fun of me since they never heard of it before and the teacher does not like it."

"Well your teacher is wrong. Besides you have a wonderful singing voice. I am from a group of people called the Forest Clan or something along those lines. I thought I was the last of them but I didn't know about you at the time. Our people, I believe, lived with nature and even had a goddess called Elyrias. I do not know very much due to the fact I was pretty young when it was destroyed." Nezumi tried to explain. "Maybe it her way of talking to you. And do not listen to your teacher or your classmates. Just listen to your own heart."

"Thanks, I am going to sleep now. I love you papa." Shizumi said as she snuggled into her bed. Nezumi then left quietly and wondered if she even understood what he said. He found Shion was outside the door.

"At least she understands that is not alone." Shion said. "Let's get to bed, I am tired with all this new information. I am glad that you did come home finally even though it took you five years to do so."

"Are you going to be angry about that?" Nezumi asked and Shion shook his head.

"I knew that you needed to do something." Shion headed for the bedroom that had the queen-sized bed in it. Nezumi seemed unsure but Shion motioned him to come in. "This is also your room as well." Shion added. Shion went to take a quick shower while Nezumi looked though more photo albums. Shion came out where some sweat pants

"Let's get some sleep." Shion crawled underneath the covers as being underground made it a bit cooler. Shion petted the bed and Nezumi turned slightly red. He took of his jacket that he always wore and crawled into the bed.

"I hope you don't mind my clothes, I do not have any pajamas." Nezumi said staying away from Shion a bit but Shion moved closer to Nezmi.

"Nope, I kind of missed this." Shion muttered as he closed his eyes. Nezumi gave a small smile and made sure Shion was sleeping when he kissed his forehead.

"I will never leave you again, your majesty." Nezumi whispered and fell asleep and Shion had a smile on his face as he slept.

1. . is where I found the lyrics to the song Nezumi sings in all three versions of the story. I did not translate the song.

Author Note: This chapter is a bit longer. I have more on a role since I have been playing Cannan Online. Shion and Nezumi may seem OOC but that is because Shion pretty much became a parent at seventeen and Nezumi had time to gather himself so he may have mellowed out. Shizumi is curious about her papa but she understood that story that Shion told her. Chibi Shion is not sure on a lot of things, mainly what happened before the walls came down.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors, Mr. Koth and Shizumi.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 8**

Shion woke up and felt the spot next to him, which was empty. Shion sighed and wondered if yesterday was all a dream. He got out of bed and changed clothes and wondered down the hall. He then heard laughter coming from the kitchen so he opened the door and noticed Nezumi cooking while the kids were the ones laughing.

"Hey daddy, where you always an airhead?" Chibi Shion asked and Shion glared at Nezumi, who was at the stove cooking eggs, sausage, and toast.

"I was new to an unsheltered world." Shion said and kissed his children's heads. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I figured that I would make breakfast but then Chibi and Shizumi came in and started asking questions." Nezumi said as he put eggs and toast onto each plate. "Does everyone want sausages?"

"I do!" Shizumi said with a grin. Shion sighed at her energy seemed higher than normal.

"Don't forget you have school an hour." Shion reminded the two kids and they both groaned. "Hey you two need an education or you will not get good jobs…besides Nezumi is not going anywhere." Nezumi put the plates down and they ate mostly in silence.

When it was time for the kids to leave, Tsukiyo, Carvet and Hamlet all wanted to go so Shion let them. Chibi Shion then left with Aoi and made sure hold Shizumi's hand. Nezumi watched them leave as Shion did the dishes.

"Don't worry, you will become a good father to them." Shion said as he rinsed a dish off. Nezumi came over and wrapped his around Shion's waist.

"I know, but you have five to seven extra years with them." Nezumi said and asked, "Who else knows that I am here?"

"Maybe InuKashi, I was talking on the phone when you came in yesterday." Shion said, "I never did finish talking. Oh well." Nezumi then started to help Shion with the dishes. "Hey Nezumi, what do you think about having more kids?"

"Can you even have more children?" Nezumi asked as he finished up the dishes as Shion cleaned the table. Shion shrugged and sat down.

"I have never been fully tested about my ability to conceive. The doctors that helped me wanted to do a few tests, but I would start thinking what No. 6 did to Safu. I mean, she didn't even have a say what was going to happen to her and they experimented on her. Besides, The Loyalist would love to find out about the parasite wasps." Shion said and looked at Nezumi with a grin, "I mean, I got pregnant on our first time, it may happen again."

"Well, I just don't want to put you in anymore at risk than a male being pregnant." Nezumi sat next to Shion. "I do kind of want to see you pregnant." Nezumi admitted. Shion just smiled and kissed Nezumi's cheek, while Shion's face was red.

"I have to go shopping, why don't you explore the West District." Shion grabbed his coat, "Don't forget to say 'Hi' to InuKashi." Shion then left. Nezumi sighed and he knew he should visit their old friend that helped them destroyed the walls around No. 6. Nezumi then grabbed his coat and went outside.

Nezumi still could not grasp the changes in just a five-year period. Once was a dirty old town, turned into a bustling city. Nezumi headed towards InuKashi's and once he arrived, was amazed how well the hotel looked now. He walked into the building and Nezumi heard a bunch of growls.

"Is this how you great a friend?" Nezumi asked.

"No. Just people who leave one of my friends alone for five years raising two kids." InuKashi growled out.

"Look, I already apologized to Shion and the two kids. I also wanted to say that I am sorry that Shion had to stay in your care since I could not have been here." Nezumi said.

"Oh, don't worry. I used some of the money you gave me for the information on the Correctional Facility." InuKashi said and sat on a nearby couch. "Shion may not mention this but he was depressed after Shizumi was born."

"What? Why? I mean, Shion doesn't seem like the type to get depressed. I mean he was never sad about leaving No. 6. Sure he was upset about killing that one guy and he did try to commit suicide (1) because of that. But I was able to stop him." Nezumi grew concerned.

"Well, it was not as serious as the last one but once Shizumi was born, he grew this fear or doubt that you would never return. We told him over and over again that you would come home but the thing that snapped him out of it was when I told him that he was letting your child die without her parent." InuKashi said and then added, " Well, at least you are back and here." InuKashi tossed a bag to Nezumi.

"My gold that I gave you?" Nezumi asked.

"Well, my hotel is doing a lot better since Shion helped out and it takes money to raise kids." InuKashi said and then added, "It could be future payment for your services."

"Thanks." He muttered and he remembered the promise he made with InuKashi that he would sing when InuKashi needed the most. "I will see you around." Nezumi left after petting one of the dogs that looked a bit like Aoi.

Nezumi went to the area where he promised to destroy No. 6 and realized how far they have gotten. Shion was turning into a more mature person, even though what they went though to destroy the walls. Shion also became a single parent at the age of sixteen and all he was doing was looking for a reason to continue to live. Well, Shion now did give him a reason and he wasn't turning back.

As he walked backed to the house he noticed a building that was not there five years ago. He got a smirk on his face and decided to look around inside. He found what he was looking for and paid the store clerk the money. Nezumi left with a small grin and decided to head home.

He got to the house around noon and noticed Shion was making some sandwiches, not noticing him. Nezumi didn't say anything as he took off his shoes and quietly went behind Shion. He then kissed Shion's neck and Shion jumped with the knife in hand.

"Nezumi, you scared me." Shion said while holding the butter knife close to Nezumi. "Hungry?" Shion held a plate of sandwiches to Nezumi. Nezumi took the plate and sat across from Shion.

"When are the kids due home?" Nezumi asked, curious as he ate the sandwich.

"Oh, today is the end of the week and the third weekend of the month so they stay at my mom's so I can take a break." Shion said thinking. "Why?"

"I just wanted some time with the two of us and get reacquainted. I did miss five years of your life." Nezumi said. He finished eating his sandwiches. Shion finished his shortly after and looked at Nezumi, who happen to be watching him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Shion asked, checking. Nezumi got up and walked over to Shion.

"No but I want to hold you." Nezumi said and then asked, "When was the last time you danced?"

"Uh, I think about a week or two. Nezumi?" Shion asked as he said Nezumi face darken a bit. "It was with Chibi Shion and Shizumi." Shion added. Nezumi sighed and then pulled Shion up by the arm.

"You are very lucky then because if it was someone else." Nezumi left the threat unsaid and Shion shivered. "But since it was the kids, I do not mind." He then wrapped one arm around Shion's waist and grabbed his hand. Shion smiled and put his other hand on Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi started to count and Shion followed Nezumi. It was like the dance that happened five years ago. "Hey, you improved." He said after they stopped.

"I practiced." Shion rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder. Nezumi grinned and lift Shion's head, kissing him on the lips. Shion kissed him back and Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck. Nezumi's hand traveled under Shion's shirt and rubbed a nipple. "Ah!" Shion cried out in pleasure and then covered his mouth.

"That did not happen last time?" Nezumi pointed out. Shion turned red.

"My body changed a bit after Shizumi." Shion muttered, still red in the face.

"Well, let's find out what else changed." Nezumi smirked and Shion could only sigh.

Reference

(1) In the Novel, Shion actually did try to kill himself after shooting Rashi (the guy that integrated Shion when he was twelve and almost took him to the facility). Nezumi had to stop him by slapping/ punching Shion and pretty much told that he killed Rashi to protect Nezumi who was just recently shot.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I will try to update more and if you didn't guess the next chapter is a yaoi chapter so don't like, don't read. Sorry again if the characters are OOC. Soon the Loyalist will start making bigger appearances.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors, Mr. Koth and Shizumi.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 9**

**Last Chapter**

"Ah!" Shion cried out in pleasure and then covered his mouth.

"That did not happen last time?" Nezumi pointed out. Shion turned red.

"My body changed a bit after Shizumi." Shion muttered, still red in the face.

"Well, let's find out what else changed." Nezumi smirked and Shion could only sigh.

**Yaoi scene coming up so don't like don't read.**

Nezumi then picked up Shion bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Although Shion protested when Nezumi picked him up and carrying him like a girl, he soon gave up. Nezumi got the door open and set Shion on the bed.

"I do have to make up for five years, Shion." Nezumi smirked and started to unbutton Shion' sweater. Shion then kissed Nezumi's cheek once the sweater was off.

"I do want to walk later, Nezumi." Shion put in and Nezumi grinned, kissing Shion on the lips. Shion then started to take off Nezumi's clothes. Shion got off his shirt and wrapped his arms around Nezumi, feeling his scars. Nezumi shivered at the touch and then started to kiss Shion's neck, "Nezumi, did you do anything during your five years?"

Nezumi paused and looked at Shion. "No, but I did think about it a few times. I did not want our relationship be based on something like the Stockholm syndrome or something like that." Nezumi started to unbutton Shion's pants.

"You were confused because you felt sympathy for me or is it the other way around?" Shion asked and Nezumi stared at him.

"You are ruining the mood, Shion. Just keep your mouth quiet for a bit." Nezumi said and then saw the scar on Shion's lower abdomen. "Is this where Shizumi came out?" Shion nodded and Nezumi traced the scar with his hand.

"That tickles a bit." Shion said and then noticed that most of his clothes where gone but his underwear. However, Nezumi still had on his pants, which made Shion a little miffed. "Pants off." Shion commented as he reached for Nezumi's pants.

Once the pants were gone and Nezumi down to his underwear, Shion blushed, seeing how excited Nezumi was. Nezumi smiled and Shion then kissed him on the lips. Nezumi stated to trace his tongue on Shion's lips, asking for permission, which Shion gladly allowed. The feeling of Nezumi's tongue playing was his was making him more turned on.

"Nezumi." Shion paused for breath after they stopped. "I want you."

"I will be glad to, Shion." Nezumi smirked and put his hands down Shion's underwear, touching him. Shion jolted and grabbed onto Nezumi's shoulders. Nezumi started to move his hand and he felt Shion tense under his touch. "Well it has been five years so I will go slow." Kissing Shion on the lips.

Nezumi pulled the rest of Shion's underwear off and started to kiss his way down Shion's chest. When Nezumi came to Shion's chest, he licked Shion's nipples, which caused Shion to arch of the bed. Nezumi travel further down and got to Shion's member, which was leaking. Nezumi then took it into his mouth and started to suck, causing Shion to cry out.

"Nezumi." Shion moaned and pulled at Nezumi's hair. Nezumi worked his mouth and shortly after, Shion came into his mouth. Shion lay on the bed panting and Nezumi got up and cleaned off his mouth.

"Hey Shion, do you have any lubricant?" He asked, looking around. Shion pointed to the nightstand near the bed. "Oh, so you did some naughty things." Nezumi reached for the dresser and Shion got up on his elbows. He crawled a bit over to Nezumi and took Nezumi's member into his mouth. Nezumi almost fell over but caught his balance. "Shion, you do not have to do that."

"But I want to." Shion said and then licked it. Nezumi found the lube and coated his fingers. He then inserted one finger into Shion, who moaned around Nezmi's member. He slowly moved his finger in and out before adding the second, making Shion grunt. Nezumi started to make the scissoring motion with his two fingers.

"Hey Shion, lay back down." Nezumi instructed as he took his fingers out. Shion whimpered at the lost but did what Nezumi told him to do. Nezumi positioned his member at Shion's entrance and slowly started to push inside. Shion gasped and grabbed onto Nezumi's arms. Shion remembered from five years ago and then tried to relax to make it easier. Nezumi was smiled down at Shion and kissed him, as he finished putting himself into Shion. Shion kissed back and then nodded for him to move.

Nezumi started to move at a slow pace and kept it that way for the most part. Even though Shion wanted Nezumi to go faster, he did not say anything. Nezumi kept hitting Shion's prostrate and each time he did, Shion would moan.

"I missed this." Shion gasped out and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck. Nezumi grinned and wrapped his arms around Shion's waist. He then pulled Shion up into his lap and Shion cried out as Nezumi went deeper. "Nezumi, this is embarrassing."

"Why? I can see you facial expression better." Nezumi said and he continued to trust into Shion. "I can see your sexy mark wrap around you and your blush is just too cute." Nezumi moved one hand in between them and started to stroke Shion's member in time with his trusts.

"I can't take too much more." Shion whined as he felt his nerve-endings start to become sensitive. Nezumi then started to suck on one of Shion's nipples. "I am coming!" His member gave a twitch as his seed came out and onto their chests. Nezumi trusted once more before he emptied himself into Shion, with a grunt.

Nezumi pulled out and they were resting together. Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi, nuzzling him. Nezumi got up and went to get a wet towel from the bathroom to clean up. He came back and started to wash Shion and then himself. Shion sat up, slowly and looked at Nezumi, who remained silent.

"Something wrong?" Shion asked. Nezumi sighed, remembering it was a sign of weakness, and then wrapped his arms around Shion. Shion's back was flushed against Nezumi's chest.

"I have a bad feeling, that's all." He sounded worried. Shion smiled and then turned to look at Nezumi.

"You know what I think? You and InuKashi were wrong when you said people become weak when they have something they protect. I believe that the person will become stronger due to the fact they have someone they care about." Shion rested his head against Nezumi's shoulder.

"Hey Shion. Close your eyes for a few moments." Nezumi said and Shion did as he was told. Shion felt Nezumi get up and shuffling around the room. Shion waited patiently and then felt the bed dip once Nezumi sat back down. Shion then felt a circular object on his left ring finger and Shion just started to cry. "Hey, there is no need for that."

"I am sorry about crying but you did not have to buy a ring." Shion said though his tears as he opened his eyes to look at the ring. It was a plain silver band and when Shion took the ring off, he noticed the inscription, 'Always Forever'.

"I hope that I got the right size for you. Would you mind putting mine on?" Nezumi held out the other ring.

"Where did you get the money?" Shion asked and put Nezumi's on his finger.

"Well, InuKashi gave me a refund from five years ago." Nezumi said with a smile. Shion smiled and put some pants on as Nezumi put his back on when he got the ring. Shion thought for a moment.

"Crap." Shion muttered and Nezumi looked confused. "You didn't wear a condom, did you?" Nezumi's face paled and shook his head no. Shion sighed and then started to count how many days before he might find out. Shion sighed and then looked at Nezumi who was looking at Shion's stomach area. "Well, it would be a good way to find out if I can get pregnant again or not."

**Omake:**

"Hey Shion, I was thinking about taking your last name." Nezumi said as they ate a light dinner of soup and bread. The three mice were eating some bread. "I mean I pretty much threw away my first name when all the stuff happened to me as a kid but I do not recall a last name so I will take yours."

Shion paused for a moment. "What is my last name?" He sat there thinking and Nezumi just looked at him. "Nezumi your soup is getting cold, eat up. What were we talking about?"

"Nothing, your majesty. Nothing." Nezumi sighed as he continued to eat.

**Author's Note: Here is another update. The part of the omake is that no one really has a last name in the series so Nezumi can't be 'adopted' into the family. . Anyway I will try to update before the end of August since I will be on vacation. Reviews are welcomed with open arms.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors, Mr. Koth and Shizumi.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 10**

It had been several weeks since they made love but Shion never felt any morning sickness. He was a bit sad in a way but he was gifted with his two children. They were currently laughing at the stories was Nezumi telling about him when he was twelve as he cut some vegetables.

"Tell us again how you meet daddy, papa." She asked since that was her favorite. Although Nezumi toned down a lot of the stories, not saying that he was shot and how they destroyed the facility, the kids still loved the stories.

"Well, it was your daddy's twelfth birthday and I was outside during a typhoon. I of course was caught in the rain was looking for a place to get dry then I heard someone screaming on top of his lungs. I turned and then I saw him standing there with his arms wide open." He mimicked the movements. "I then saw him head back in, however he left the window open so I took a chance."

"After that I helped him and he then left the next day. Now it is time for two little kids to go wash up for supper or no cherry pie." Shion said and the two ran off to wash up. "You never get tired of that do you?"

"You mean teasing you, your majesty? Nope." He smirked and Shion sighed.

"Maybe I should bring up Eve?" He said with a rasied eyebrow.

"Who's Eve?" Shizumi asked, tilted head in confusion. Chibi Shion thought about it for a few moments.

"I think she was an actress about four to five years ago. According to Rikiga." He said with a smile.

"Papa had an affair with Eve?" She asked, who looked like she was about to cry.

"No, papa did not have an affair." Nezumi tried to sooth their daughter. "She was just a part of my life. More like a sister-figure. Now do not cry, your highness or no bedtime story. "

"A messed up sister, apparently." Shion muttered under his breath and Chibi Shion just looked at his dad. "Would you help me set the plates, Chibi Shion?" He nodded and went to the cupboard to get plates.

"I promise to tell you more about Eve when you are older okay?" Nezumi said and Shizumi nodded. Nezumi went over to Shion and glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Stop telling stories about me." He just said and Nezumi gave him a peck on the lips.

"Maybe." He said and grabbed some of the food. Once everyone was served, the mealtime was quiet with some small talk.

"Oh daddy. Mr. Koth quit today. He told the class that he had something more worthwhile to do." Shizumi said as she ate some meat. "I am glad since he gives me the creeps."

"Shizumi that is not something nice to say about your teacher." Shion said.

"What? He stares at me like a psychopath or a pedophile." She countered. Nezumi coughed on his food and Shion dropped his fork.

"Your highness, were did you learn those words?" Nezumi asked, trying not to get mad.

"Lets see, psychopath was from InuKashi and pedophile was from Rikiga." She said and Chibi Shion remained quiet.

"Chibi, it seems like you have something to add." Nezumi said as he looked at Chibi Shion.

"There are other words like boozer." Chibi Shion admitted, "There was a lot of rat-scum, rat-face, rat-shit, rat-ass but not so much anymore but I never figured out who InuKashi was referring to." Nezumi put his head down on the table.

"Chibi Shion, no cussing." Shion stated and Chibi Shion went quiet. "I am going to have a word with them soon. Finish eating and I will serve the cherry pie that grandma made. "Don't worry to much Nezumi." Shizumi just petted Nezumi's hair.

"It is okay papa. I still love you." She got down from her chair and went to peek at the pie. Shion came back out and set three plates down and Shizumi climbed back into her chair to start eating.

"You are not eating any Shion?" Nezumi asked once he lifted his head off the table.

"No, I just did not feel like having any pie." He said casually and Nezumi looked at him but didn't say anything. "That reminds me, I have something that I need to drop off at the school tomorrow for Shizumi."

"On a weekend?" Nezumi asked. He was a bit worried and Shion noticed this.

"Yeah, someone forgot to give me some forms from the principal." He looked at her daughter, who just dug into her pie.

"Should I come with you?" Nezumi asked and Shion shook his head.

"Remember you have to go to the adoption agency to fill out some papers for Chibi Shion. You also wanted to adopt him." He told him. "Besides, I will be fine." Nezumi sighed and then cleaned up the dishes. Shion helped the kids take their baths and put them to bed. Nezumi came in to say goodnight to them. He then found Shion resting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Shion. You alright?" He asked, sitting next to him. Shion nodded and leaned onto his shoulder. They watched some television for about an hour or so and Shion decided he was going to sleep since he was tired.

Nezumi came into the bedroom in about ten minutes, making sure everything was off and noticed that Shion was already sleeping. Nezumi picked up a book from the nightstand and decided to read some.

Nezumi woke up and noticed his book was back on the nightstand. He figured Shion must of woke up and saw him sleeping with the book on his chest. He also noticed that there was a note on the book and he picked it up.

'Nezumi, I left a bit early and did not want to wake you. I am going to the school with Shizumi so do not worry. I thought we could meet up for lunch at InuKashi's. I have not bathed the dogs in a while. Anyway, do not forget to go to the agency for ten with Chibi Shion. Love Shion and Shizumi.'

He noticed that Shizumi was in a different handwriting and figured that Shizumi wanted to sign the note. Nezumi looked at the time and noticed it was nine. He took a quick shower and went to find Chibi Shion, who was reading a book by the television.

"Did you eat?" He asked and Chibi Shion nodded.

"Dad made some food before he left. He said that there were some leftovers in the fridge." Chibi Shion said. He found said plate and heated it up in the microwave.

"What are you reading?" Nezumi asked and Chibi Shion looked up.

"Moby Dick" He said and went back to reading.

"You are seven and you are understanding that book?" Nezumi asked and the boy shrugged.

"Most of it. I am not allowed to use any dirty words that I find in books though. Dad's rules." Chibi Shion said. He got his plate out and ate the food. He was wondering what Shion taught the kids. Once he finished, he put the plate in the sink and told Chibi Shion to get ready. Nezumi checked to see if he had his phone, which demanded he get.

Once they got to the adoption agency, it was quarter to ten. They sat and waited for their appointment, which was soon called. After about two hours of paperwork, He was classified as the father to Chibi Shion. They left and Nezumi felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at the caller id and noticed it said 'Shion.'

"Shion?" He asked as he answered his phone but all he heard was crying. "Shizumi, is that you?" He then asked worried.

"Papa, I cannot find daddy." He heard her say as she cried which confused him since she had Shion's phone.

"Where are you, princess and I will come get you." He tried to make her calm a bit down.

"I am at the grocery store. Daddy told me to buy a snack for brother and myself." She said, "The store lady is watching me until you come."

"I will be there in about five to ten minutes. I will see you soon, here talk to your brother" Nezumi said and handed the phone to him.

"Nezumi, may I remind you it takes about fifteen to twenty minutes to get there from here." Chibi Shion commented as he held the phone to his ear.

"Only if we do not run." Nezumi said and picked him up like a football. "Hang on to that phone." He said as he started to run. Not many people noticed or didn't care when they ran past. They got to the grocery in about seven minutes and Shizumi was inside, looking out the window. When she saw them, she ran out and hugged Nezumi's leg.

"Did daddy abandon me?" She asked though tears. Nezumi set Chibi Shion down to pick up his daughter.

"That is nonsense. He would never abandon you. He loves the both of you with his heart." He said, " I need to figure something out so I want you both to head to InuKashi's. Do not stop or talk to anyone. Make sure you have Aoi with you as well." He then looked at the store. "I am going to talk to some people and meet up with you later."

"Be careful." Chibi Shion said and took his sister by the hand, leading her to InuKashi's. Nezumi looked around and then whistled. Carvet and Tsukiyo came running up to him.

"Where's Hamlet?" Nezumi asked making sure he counted right. He then listened to Carvet 'talk'. "You are saying Shion was taken? By whom?" Tsukiyo then started to speak. "I see. This may be harder than I thought. I may need to go undercover to rescue him." Nezumi then thought for a few moments as the two mice climbed his shoulder. He thanked the grocery person for looking after his daughter.

He had called InuKashi to make sure the kids got to the hotel safely and then he headed to where the theater was. Since he came back, he didn't bother going bavk to work at the theater. He wanted to start new but it seems like fate had other plans for him.

**Shion's POV**

Shion opened his eyes to a clean white ceiling. He turned his head and noticed that he was on an exam table. He felt his heart starting to pump harder and he tried to even his breathing out. A door opened and a man in a white suit came in, holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Koth, what are you doing here?" Shion yelled from his laying position.

"Well Shion, we are going to be doing some tests on you to figure out how you got pregnant. We were thinking about using Shizumi but the risk was to high to capture her in that grocery store." He said with a sigh but Shion was thankful she was caught as well. "Well we have some wonderful news for you about some of your primarily tests that we took while you were unconscious."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors, Mr. Koth and Shizumi.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Chapter 11**

Shion wondered what wonderful news that Mr. Koth could have. He left shortly after saying this. He mentioned having found an assistant to help him. Shion didn't care as a group of people came in and wheeled him into a different room. Some big muscular guy unbuckled his restraints and then left the room.

The room had barely anything in it. It was an off white color for the walls, ceiling and floor. It had a cot in the corner, which had thin blankets and one pillow. There was a small table and two chairs. To Shion, it reminded him of a prison that he read in books. He sat down on the cot and looked at his hands. He was glad that Shizumi was safe in Nezumi's care but he needed to get out.

"Shion, I am back." Mr. Koth entered the room with a dark hair woman behind him. "My men hired this woman here to keep tabs on you when I am not here. Her name is Eve." Shin took a full look at the woman and noticed the eyes. They were gray.

"So what, I just want to go home to my family." Shion said, and noticed that she was holding a tray of food.

"Now, now. Do you want your children to suffer?" Mr. Koth said.

"My kids are perfectly safe." Shion hissed and Eve also looked confused.

"I mean the kids inside of you." Mr. Koth said and then Shion heard a tray drop onto the ground.

"I am so sorry Mr. Koth. I will get a replacement tray." She said in a voice that sounded too much like a girl. Shion shivered at the voice and Eve left.

"Anyway, if you want your kids to remain safe, you better follow our rules. Once you are more into your pregnancy, our group will start tests. This will continue thought-out the time you are carrying the kids." Eve came back in at this time with a new tray and went to set it down. "Once they are born, I will give them to the scientists and I will be able to take you back with me. Well, I have to go make arrangements. Eve, why don't you stay and get to know Shion? He is quite the character once you get to know him." Mr. Koth left and she was standing near the table.

"You better eat Shion otherwise I might have to force you." Eve said. "Do not worry they will not record our conversation while I am in here."

"I am not sure how to take this. Anyway, are the kids safe?" Shion asked as he ate a sandwich. "Why are they not recording our converstation?"

"Yeah, they are with the dog." Eve said and sat on a chair opposite of Shion, "I am supposed to gain your trust and you then tell me what happened. Tsukiyo and Carvet are mapping out the building for me so I can get you out safely."

"Eve, I am sorry that I did not know that I was pregnant." Shion sounded sad that he got himself into a mess.

"I kind of figured something was up with you. You did not eat anything sweet for almost two weeks, including your mom's cherry pie." She commented and fixed her dress. "I am hoping to get you out in about two days, maybe three."

"Hey Eve, I was wondering if you can think of any good names." He looked at her with a smile that made her blush. Eve nodded and there was knock at the door.

"Eve, it is time to go." Mr. Koth said, looking at Shion. Eve grabbed the empty tray and left the room.

Shion felt his heart sank and he knew that Eve would follow though with the plan. He didn't want anyone hurt and remembered Nezumi when they tried to escape the correctional facility. Shion then went underneath the bed covers and hoped to get some sleep.

Eve walked towards hotel in the middle of the night. She looked at the sky and hoped that Shion would be okay over night. She opened the door and then there was a crying sound. Eve looked up and saw Shizumi starting to cry.

"Shizumi, you better not start crying or no sweets for a month." Eve's voice sounded deeper and he put his hair up in the usual style. "I just dress up as a female for certain reasons." Shizumi looked Nezumi up and down, and then ran over to hug his leg.

"Did you find daddy?" She asked and Nezumi bent down.

"Yeah but I could not get him out just yet." He looked up and saw that InuKashi was standing in the doorway motioning for him. "Shizumi why don't' you go play with our brother?" He walked over to Inu Kashi, ignoring the look that he received. "What's up?"

"The group that Shion works for is here." Inu Kashi said, "They wish to speak to you about him." Nezumi sighed. He walked into the room where three people sat on the newer sofas that Inu Kashi got when the money started to flow in.

"We heard about Shion and we would like to offer our help in anyway." The South Representative said.

"Yes because Shion was the one that opened our eyes to the changes, and which changes, that had to be done to improve the city." The North commented. He also added, "We also know about his 'other' personality."

"How do you know about that?" Nezumi asked, wanting to change out of the dress and into normal clothes.

"It happened about three months before you arrived. Shion was taking his kids to the park when a guy tried to kidnap Shizumi. Before anyone could react, Shion tackled the guy and started to choke him. If it was not for Chibi Shion, Shion could have been in prison for murdering a man." The only female from the Representatives said.

"I know where Shion is being held and I do have a layout. What I am worried about is that we go in and start arresting on sight. They might do something to him." Nezumi commented. "However, I believe that if you have a good enough plan, no one will be hurt."

"We will listen to what you have to say but we would like one request." The South Representative said with a serious tone.

**The Next Day**

"Chibi Shion, Shizumi can you come here for a second?" Nezumi called from a room at Inu Kashi's. He was wearing a light blue dress with a dark blue jacket. The kids came in and Shizumi just stared at Nezumi.

"Are you sure you are not my mommy?" She asked.

"Your highness, if ask me that one more time, I will make sure there will be no desert in your future." Nezumi said and she ran off to play with the dogs. "Shion, if anything goes wrong, I want you to take your sister and leave No. 6, okay?"

"But I do not want to go." Chibi Shion asked, looking worried. Nezumi finished up with his make-up.

"I know but I want your sister's and your safety to come first. You can take Karen and the old man with you as well." Nezumi hugged him, handing him a bag of money. "I am going to get your daddy." Nezumi went to hug Shizumi and then left. He got a call from the female Representative saying everything was ready and all he had to do was make sure Shion was in a safe location.

He got to the building and everything seemed normal. The people let him in without question since they thought he was Eve. He got the food tray and headed to Shion's room.

Shion had wakened up earlier when the some of the scientists wanted to draw blood for samples. It was not even five in the morning when they brought him back to his room. He overheard them talking saying that they want to take the children out of him around the seven month period so they could start to experiment on him and the kids.

Shion took an hour nap before Eve came in with a tray full of food. Shion didn't say much and just ate in silence. Eve watched him and sighed.

"It will happen today around eight in the morning, before the other workers come in. Your council buddies are in as well." Eve said looking at Shion.

"Wait, you mean my co-workers know about me getting kidnapped?" Shion asked and she nodded. "I didn't want more people involved."

"It was not my choice and we have a secure enough plan that we will get out okay. We made it out the Correctional Facility, remember." She sighed and looked at the time. "It's going to start soon." Eve took the bed and pushed it against the door, making sure no one got into the room.

"Now how are we supposed to get out?" Shion asked.

"We do not escape but we are going to wait until the fighting starts to die down and they we leave." She said and then the commotion started. Eve stood in front of Shion and waited for the signal for them.

"They took blood samples or any sample from me and I want to destroy them." He said and Eve looked at him, nodding.

"We will make sure once you are safe." She said hugging Shion. Shion was hanging onto the dress and it was over an about a half hour.

"That was fast." Shion commented when a buzzing noise came from the phone.

"Well, four areas got together for this." Eve looked at the phone. "Great. It says that they cannot find Mr. Koth and they are using some of Inu Kashi's dogs to look for him. They are also giving us the okay to leave." Eve moved the bed and opened the door a crack. She then put her hair up and rubbed some of the make-up off his face.

"You know Nezumi, you look kind of hot when you dress like a girl." Shion commented.

"Yeah and we need to explain to our daughter that I did not give birth to her. She asked me ten times yesterday when she found out I looked pretty as a lady." He commented back and lead Shion into the hallway. Shion was behind him and Nezumi had Tsukiyo and Carvet on the look out on Nezumi's shoulder.

"Are we almost at the exit?" Shion asked and Nezumi nodded. Once they reached the door, Shion smiled at the chance to see his children. Nezumi opened the door and a gunshot ran out. Nezumi then staggered to the ground as Shion heard shouting.

Authors Note:

Sorry for not updating any sooner. I am losing track of my days. It feels to me that yesterday was the start of October not the end. If the story is going fast, I am also am sorry about that but the story will have at most three more chapters. I am planning on writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story next with a female Tsuna and Hibari. I would like to have a vote though for the two kids names. I have a list but I will let you pick the names.

**Girls**

Hikari :Light

Safu: mainly for memory sake and how she helped save both parents

Umi: Last part of Nez**umi** and means sea

Saki: means blossom and hope

**Boys**

Hikaru: Light

William: For their love of Shakesphere

Mercutio: Same as William

Shin: Combo of **Shi**on and **N**ezumi and means truth


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors, Mr. Koth and Shizumi.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read. MPreg in the future.

Rated: M

**Last Chapter**

"Are we almost at the exit?" Shion asked and Nezumi nodded. Once they reached the door, Shion smiled at the chance to see his children. Nezumi opened the door and a gunshot ran out. Nezumi then staggered to the ground as Shion heard shouting.

**Chapter 12**

Shion's mind went blank. He had felt this feeling before when Nezumi was hurt, getting insulted and one time with his children. He wanted to murder whoever did this. However, this time Shion was worried what this could do to his unborn children. He felt his body move towards the person that shot Nezumi but he felt something grip his arm.

"Shion, I am okay." He heard Nezumi's voice and turned around.

"How, they shot you?" Shion noticed a bullet hole in his clothes. "You were shot!" He felt himself panicking.

"I am fine, Shion." Nezumi said and kissed Shion on the forehead. "Your friends thought it would be a good idea to wear this." He lifted his worn jacket up and there was a dark gray vest. "The bullet hurts, but I will not die from it." Nezumi put his jacket down and looked at the shooter. It was Mr. Koth and then police had him pinned to the ground, unable to move and the gun lay a few feet from him.

There was a bright light that shown and a girl appeared out of nowhere. She appeared to be in her teens and Shion's eyes went wide.

"Safu?" He asked and the figure looked at him and to Mr. Koth. Nezumi held Shion close, afraid Shion may run to the figure, who was now know as Elyurias

"I heard a voice call out to me, one of my forest people including a singer." Elyurias said and Shion's eyes widen. "I was going to watch in silence but when of my people calls out, I had to intervene. I will protect the people of the forest along with Shion and the one called Chibi Shion. If anything shall happen to them, I will send my power out like five years ago but there will be no one able to stop me this time." Elyurias was about to leave when Shion called out to the being.

"Why was I attacked by the parasite wasp? Is that what causes me to have children?" Shion asked.

"The wasp was in your body for sometime, waiting. I had nothing really to do with it being in your body. Your ability to have children is the girl, named Safu, idea. I just helped the process along." Elyurias commented. "I will hold to my promise, however. If one drop of the forest people's blood is spilled for violence, I will come back." She then vanished in a burst of light.

The entire group just stared and Shion looked at Nezumi. He wondered who called out to make Elyurias come and then remembered Shizumi. Did she know about the spirit? Mr. Koth looked dazed at seeing such a sight that he started to mumble.

"Take him away!" One of the policemen said, as they hauled him into a back of a car. Shion relaxed and sat on the ground and Nezumi sat next to him. A group of people gathered, wanting to know what happened but Nezumi and Shion were allowed to leave, due to the fact they needed to visit the doctors.

During the visit to Dr. Anna, who was happy to see them, she diagnosed Shion in good health and Nezumi had a bruised rib, where he was shot. He was not happy about but it would go away in a day or two. Nezumi changed his clothes while at the doctors so that Shizumi did not call him mommy again. Shion was waiting for to finish changing as he chewed on some cheese.

"Let's go pick up the kids and go home." Nezumi said as he held the bag, which contained his clothes. They left the doctor's and promised to return in an about one week.

Once they were in sight of the hotel, Shion felt happy. He would be safe from those Loyalists and so would his children. He knew Nezumi was shocked to find out he was with twins and he was not here for the birth of Shizumi so he had no idea of what to do.

"Um Shion, is there anything I should worry about when you are pregnant?" Nezumi asked, curious.

"Well with Shizumi, I liked pickles a lot." Shion said, "Although I am not sure if it will change of course." Shion paused and looked into the distance. Nezumi saw a figure in a tree and he was confused. "Shizumi, if you are in the tree you will get no story time for a week!"

The figured climbed down the tree and ran into the building. Shion sighed and Nezumi smirked. They got to the hotel and walked inside. Shizumi, who was wearing some purple pajamas, jumped Nezumi. Shion looked at his daughter and then sighed. "Try not climbing trees so often, you are going to get hurt."

"I will try." Shizumi said and then hugged Shion.

"Welcome home, daddy." She said with a smile.

"I am home." He turned to Nezumi, "Are you prepared for about six to seven months of my cravings?"

**Second Month**

Shion didn't crave much in his second month of pregnancy. He did occasionally send Nezumi to fetch some fruits. Nezumi decided to fix up the guest into Chibi Shion's room so that the new babies were closer. Chibi Shion didn't mind since he would get more privacy being on the opposite side of the house. Shizumi was ecstatic about the new family members that she helped with the house chores so Shion could rest.

There was a long discussion, in which Shion was not part of, between his mother and Nezumi. His mom didn't say anything as she left but Nezumi pretty much said that he would go missing if he runs off again. Shion laughed at this. InuKashi gave a stern warning to Nezumi about not leaving as well but then mentioned that during the time Shion was pregnant with Shizumi, he would easily get depressed. Nezumi knew that he would need a job to help support his family.

**Third and Fourth Month**

Shion grew bigger and often complained that he couldn't wear any of his old clothes. Nezumi had to remind him everyday that he was carrying two people inside of him, instead of one. He also noticed the intake of food increased and that Shion would start eating weird things. His current favorite was sliced apples dipped in turkey gravy. He also visited both of the doctors to discuss the pregnancy and Nezumi was always there.

The kids helped around the house but whenever the week ended, Nezumi would be going to the school to listen to the reports the teachers had to say. They complained that they were to smart for their age group and should be move a head in the grade system. Shion liked and disliked the idea for a few reasons. One was that they would get harder subjects to learn and hopefully cause fewer problems. The main concern was that they would be they would be leaving behind some of their friends. They both decided to let them both try a week in more advance classes and if they didn't want to continue, they did not have to.

Nezumi got into a program where he did not need to attend high school to get a job. It was more on the job training. The program asked what he was good at and they gave him a list of jobs that might interest him. However, after taking a few courses, he met up with one of the teachers at the local high school. They knew about his talent as Eve and wanted him to help out with the drama club at the school. He took a part-time job as he attends his program for his jobs.

**Fifth and Sixth Month **

Nezumi got a part-time job as a assistant drama teacher and he made a drama club for anyone who wanted to join. He also go the liberty to go to the school and listen to the teacher do their weekly complaints about Chibi Shion and Shizumi. When he asked Shion about this, he just said the teachers just get upset when the kids get smarter than them. Shion was now eating all kinds of fruits and cheese.

Shion also started asking what names would be the twins might be since he was on bed rest starting late in his fifth to his sixth month. Nezumi had to think about it but he listed some, after he read a baby name book. Shion agree on the choice of names. They picked out four just in case. They decided to have the children in the middle of the eighth month, if everything goes well.

**Seventh Month and Eighth Month**

Shion was getting a bit more tired during his seventh month. Dr. Anna was wondering if the babies were putting too much of a strain on Shion. She discussed the idea with the both of them and they were a bit reluctant. However, Shion and Nezumi both agreed that sometime during the middle of the eighth month. Nezumi helped out with school while Shion stayed on bed rest. 

Karen and Rikiga often came to visit. The couple often bought over food for Shion. They often gave them breaks by taking the kids to the park and the forest. Nezumi noticed that Shion ate a lot more and was wondering if he was getting enough for the three of them. Shion usually took naps but the doctors said he was doing fine and they wanted to deliver the babies when Shion was in his eighth month. Nezumi worried that it could affect how the babies would be born a month early. The doctors told him they shouldn't have any problems since they delivered babies way earlier than eight months. He still wasn't sure.

**Due Date**

Shion was admitted into the hospital in the beginning of his eighth month. Nezumi seemed to worry over every little thing that may seem to go wrong. Chibi Shion and Shizumi stayed at their grandparents during this time, but they visited everyday.

On the day of the surgery, they told the couple that Shion would be put under some aesthesia for the duration. They said they wanted it more under control since there were three lives in their hands. The whole surgery shouldn't take more than a couple hours. When they left the room to get ready. Shion spoke.

"Nezumi if anything happens to me, I want you to take the kids and take them someplace safe. I have a feeling that I will be fine but I just want to make sure you guys will be okay."

"Shion…you know that I can't live without. You are the one that brought hope and the truth to me. I do not want to lose you like I lost my first family." He held Shion's hand and held it close to his face. "If you do not make it I will never forgive you."

"I know but I want you guys to remain safe." Shion said. The doctors came in and then wheel Shion out of the room, with Nezumi walking beside him. Once they reached the doors in which Nezumi couldn't pass though, Shion motioned for Nezumi to come close. He kissed him on the lips and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Shion." Nezumi said as they wheeled him passed the doors and all Nezumi could do was pray.

In an hour Karen and Rikiga brought the kids to the hospital but when it got into the third hour, Nezumi knew something was wrong. He then heard Shizumi hum the song that forest people seem to know from heart and he gathered the two kids in his arms. He hummed as well, hoping that Shion was going to be fine.

Authors Note:

I would like to apologize. In ch. 6 I had written that Shion had a picture of Hana's grave. I do know that in some cultures, they do not like pictures being taken. Since I did not know what kind of culture the story setting is in I put the information in. I am sorry that if I offended anyone. I am putting off my Reborn story for a different one for now. I am also so sorry it took so long. The holidays came up and then the first week in January my dad was put in the hospital. My pet of 16 years also passed away and less then a week later, my other cats passed. I also read the novel, which can be found on Nostalgia on 9th Ave, has many differences to the anime and my story. The winning names are will be put in the epilogue and a surprise.


	13. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters. I only own the two doctors, Mr. Koth and the children of Shion and Nezumi, not Chibi Shion.

Author Note: This is my first FanFiction story. I changed the ending from the original story to fit my story plot. The characters may start becoming OOC. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. This is the last chapter sorry for the late update.

Warning: Boy/Boy so don't like don't read.

**Epilogue –Five Years Later-**

Nezumi looked out the school window where he currently worked at. There was a festival going on and the students where all over the place. He knew that his children were most likey causing trouble. He sighed and noticed outside, a white hair child in a tree. Nezumi opened the window and yelled.

"Shizumi, how times do we have to tell you not to climb trees?"

"But I wanted a good view from up here." She flashed a smile like Shion's. She still wore his scarf and he never asked for it back. Her hair was down to her mid-back but kept it in a ponytail.

"Well get down before you get in trouble with your teachers, again." He said and she climb down, "You better no have ruined your dress for your class project." He watched her climb down and head for the gym. Nezumi sighed and headed down to the ground floor.

There were stands on the playground where kids sold things that they made during class. He walked around until he got to a food stand that Chibi was working at. Nezumi smiled and walked over to him. Chibi grew taller in the five years and looked like Shion when he first saw him.

"Hey Nezumi." Chibi said and then handed him five take-out containers of the food they were serving in a bag. Nezumi gave him the money and smiled at him.

"Hey Chibi, make sure you and your sister eat something later okay?" He said and then he left without hearing an answer since he knew that Chibi would do as he asked. He walked towards the grade school area. He walked trough some halls and got to the third grade rooms. He entered one only to be attacked you two smaller bodies.

"Dad, did you bring lunch?" A boy with brown hair and eyes looked up at him.

"Dad, did you see our work that we made in class?" A girl with brown hair, in two ponytails, and brown eyes questioned.

"Shin, Saki did you clean up?" He asked and they both nodded. He then handed them two of the five containers. If he didn't know any better, the both of them could have passed of as identical twins instead of fraternal. The only thing that was really different about them was their gender. They also both inherited how Shion looked before he had the wasp inside of him, which made Karen happy.

Of course Saki had inherited Nezumi's talent in acting and could get out of anything with her charm. Shin got Shion's ability to daydream and remember anything told to him. Teachers often scolded him but they could never really punish him if he got good grades on his tests.

They walked over to a shady spot underneath a tree. Karen, Rikiga and InuKashi, who came with one dog, who looked like Aoi's mother. Karen was holding a toddler in her arms, reading a simple book. The toddler had Nezumi's hair color and red eyes like Shion.

"William has be a good boy while papa was gone." Karen said. William gave a smile at him and Nezumi set the food down. He then picked up his youngest child and held him close.

"That's good. At least one of them will be well-behaved." Nezumi joked and then felt a rolled up paper hit the back of his head.

"Daddy!" William smiled at the figure behind Nezumi.

After the birth of the twins, Nezumi was worried about having more children due to Shion allergic reaction to one of the medications they gave him during the surgery. The medicine that was supposed to take some pain away had almost killed him.

William birth was a lot easier with not complications to worry about. Shion opted out on the painkillers, which made Nezumi happy. During his pregnancy with William he wanted lots of sweets and Nezumi had to limit on how much he ate. He didn't eat anything sour and the rest of the children waited patiently for their new sibling. They even made bets on which gender it was going to be. Shizumi was the only one that one.

"All of our kids turned out pretty well, if I do say so myself." Shion glared at him. "I just got word from Shizumi's teacher on what she wants to be when she grows up. You know the paper Shion and her had to write. Well Shion said he wanted to be a veterinarian. Shizumi on the other hand wrote in her paper that she wants to be the ruler of No. 6." Nezumi burst out laughing at this and Karen chuckled.

"Sounds like the kid made a big job for herself." InuKashi said taking a bite of food. "You put to much influence on them Nezumi. Calling them 'Your Highnesses.'"

"I don't want to hear this form a person who still will not reveal their gender." Nezumi shot back. The dog next to InuKashi growled low, but Shion spoke up.

"Anyway her other goal is to become a writer. I am hoping she will be more drawn to that. "Besides I wouldn't call William well-behaved as well. He sleeps in class and still gets good grades."

"Well. All of our kids are unique." Nezumi said, "I got you some lunch." He handed Shion one of the trays he got from Chibi Shion. "I got to say that Chibi is improving on his cooking as well."

"Well he hangs out with his grandma al the time so he is bound to pick up something's." Karen smiled. "I am planning on teaching him how to make some deserts next."

"Oh, before I forget. Our daughter was up in a tree again." Nezumi added and Shion sighed.

"Why is so she intent on climbing trees? The teachers have to yell at her not to do that on her breaks." He said.

After lunch, they walked around the school. William had a blast with all the games they had. He won a goldfish from one of the games that Shion held so it wouldn't get dropped.

It was evening when things started to get quiet. Karen, Rikage and InuKashi had to leave first but the promised to visit soon. Nezumi was holding a sleeping William in his arms and they waited for their kids. First to come was the twins, who each were holding some sort of food. Next was Chibi Shion, who was still wearing his work clothes. They waited five minutes and then they looked for Shizumi.

They found her on the school roof, looking out onto the scenery of the west block. She was not wearing the dress she had on earlier and she was in her normal clothes with Cravat, Tsukiyo and Hamlet. She was holding was looked like a notebook.

"What would No. 6 be like if you dad and papa hadn't fixed it?" She asked and turned to face her family. "I decided to write a book about what happened since the two of you met." She handed the notebook to Shion who opened it.

"It all started when my parents first saw each other on my dad's twelfth birthday during a hurricane …" He started to read.

**Authors Note:** I am again sorry for the late update. I got writers block and then into a slump since I lost my job. This is planned last chapter and I may start working on another story for Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Not 100% sure on that but it will be a few chapters in before I post anything on FanFiction. Plus my Internet on this computer doesn't like to stay connected Thank you very much for all the reviews, followers, and favorites among others.

For anyone who wants to read the novel, which is finished at

. . I read this and I noticed the manga is more based on this then the anime and I did not help at translating of that work.


End file.
